Un désir brûlant
by Lstories
Summary: Marinette et Adrien sont plus proches que jamais. Quelques semaines avant le début de leurs études supérieures, leur relation change du tout au tout. Un désir refoulé depuis bien trop longtemps les submerge, emportant avec lui toutes leurs certitudes.
1. Chapitre 1 : Dérapage

Voici une petite histoire de quelques chapitres que j'ai commencé à écrire !

Quelques points avant de commencer :

— Cette histoire est **rated M**, ce qui veut dire qu'il y aura des **scènes à caractères sexuels explicites**, vous êtes prévenus.

— Il est possible que **quelques fautes traînent**, je me relis mais je suis loin, très loin d'être infaillible, alors je m'excuse d'avance !

— Nos personnages **ont fini le lycée**, ils **ont dix-huit ans** et sont donc totalement en âge de s'adonner aux activités qu'ils veulent (en tout cas en France aha)

— J'envisage de traduire cette histoire en anglais, alors si quelqu'un serait d'accord pour me corriger, ça m'intéresserait beaucoup !

— Dernier point, le plus important : **laissez une review** ! Qu'elle soit positive, négative, qu'elle fasse dix lignes ou qu'elle se résume en deux mots, qu'elle soit constructive ou non, laissez une trace de votre passage ! Ceux qui écrivent comprendront, et pour les autres, sachez que **le commentaire est infiniment motivant et gratifiant** pour nous les auteurs ! Merci d'avance :)

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

— T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

Adrien, les bras croisés, le dos appuyé contre sa commode et les cheveux en bataille était scruté par Marinette qui se rongeait les ongles, installée en tailleur sur son lit, en pleine méditation. C'était la partie de lui qu'elle préférait, le vrai Adrien, celui sans artifices, celui qu'elle seule — ou presque — connaissait.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et sembla réfléchir un instant.

— Pourquoi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée ?

Marinette haussa un sourcil, prise de cours par sa réponse.

— Je dois te faire une liste, sérieusement ?

Adrien imita l'expression de la jeune fille, pinçant ses lèvres pour réprimer le sourire qui voulait s'y former. Il hocha la tête et Marinette grogna de frustration.

— Parce que... tu sais… quand tu… enfin… tu vois ?

Adrien secoua la tête, s'empêchant d'éclater de rire. Marinette sentit le sang affluer dans ses joues et gesticula, prise de panique.

— La semaine dernière ? Tu m'as… avec tes… et j'ai...

Le jeune homme n'en pouvait plus et laissa son fou-rire exploser. La main sur le ventre, le corps agité de soubresauts et le visage rougi, Adrien n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. De son côté, Marinette referma sa bouche, croisa ses bras et lui lança un regard noir.

— Je trouve pas ça drôle, murmura-t-elle d'une voix bougonne.

Adrien n'était définitivement pas de cet avis. Il s'assit à côté d'elle, les lèvres toujours relevées jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Oh allez, Mari.

Il lui donna un coup de coude et elle grogna une nouvelle fois.

— Sérieusement, Adrien, c'est une bonne idée ?

Il retrouva peu à peu son sérieux, même si un vestige de son sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres et que ses yeux brillaient toujours de cette lueur que Marinette aimait tant. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et plongea son regard dans le sien avec une intensité qui donna des frissons à la jeune fille.

— Je ne veux pas que ça change quoi que ce soit entre nous, murmura-t-il.

— Moi non plus, souffla-t-elle. Mais, et si… ça arrivait encore ? demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle, son souffle cognait contre sa peau laiteuse et Marinette se sentit frémir.

— Tu veux que ça arrive encore ?

Sa voix était rauque, presque gutturale, et un nouveau frisson courut le long de la peau de Marinette qui déglutit péniblement. Elle était surprise par sa réponse, à vrai dire, elle n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi. Enfin, si. Elle y pensait depuis des jours mais n'avait jamais envisagé cette possibilité sérieusement.

— J'en sais rien.

Les yeux verts d'Adrien la scrutaient tellement minutieusement qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il pouvait lire chacune de ses pensées, chacune de ses craintes, chacun de ses désirs. Soudainement, il brisa cette œillade, ce qui soulagea et déçut Marinette à la fois.

Mais bien vite, son cœur se mit à s'accélérer une nouvelle fois lorsqu'un sourire espiègle se dessina sur les lèvres d'Adrien.

— Mais je veux bien entendre la suite de ta phrase. La semaine dernière, je t'ai... avec mes... et tu as ?

La moitié du visage de Marinette se couvrit d'un voile rouge et elle grommela d'agacement.

— Je te déteste, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Adrien éclata de rire une nouvelle fois et ébouriffa affectueusement ses cheveux, ce qui ne la fit que ronchonner davantage.

— Tu mens.

Marinette laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule et ferma les paupières.

— Tais-toi, chuchota-t-elle.

Adrien se détendit sous son contact, savourant ses cheveux qui caressaient sa peau, son odeur qui chatouillait ses narines et sa chaleur qui réconfortait son cœur. Les minutes passèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux adolescents ne brise ce silence si tranquille.

— Je suis désolé, Mari, souffla-t-il en se pinçant les lèvres.

La concernée se redressa légèrement, juste de quoi plonger ses yeux dans les siens. Elle observa un instant ses iris hypnotisants, piquetés de mille et unes nuances de vert.

— Pourquoi ?

Adrien baissa le regard, l'air coupable, ce qui troubla Marinette.

— Parce que c'est moi qui ai commencé. D'ailleurs, tu n'as, techniquement, rien fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, j'étais…

Elle posa son doigt contre ses lèvres et lui offrit un sourire qui fit fondre son cœur comme neige au soleil.

— Ne t'excuse pas, murmura-t-elle. J'étais totalement et on ne peut plus consentante.

Adrien haussa un sourcil et Marinette se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

— Écoute, continua-t-elle en se redressant légèrement. Je ne regrette rien, c'était vraiment bien, tu étais vraiment bien, surtout pour une première fois… enfin peut-être que c'était pas la première fois pour toi… pour moi ça l'était… Et je devrais probablement arrêter de parler, maintenant.

Le visage du jeune homme se fendit d'un sourire, touché par l'attitude adorable de son amie. Le doigt de cette dernière avait dérivé de ses lèvres pour se poser contre son torse, et elle avait les yeux plissés, les joues rosies, comme si elle se questionnait à propos du flux incroyable de paroles insensées qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche quand elle paniquait. Adrien attrapa sa main désormais agrippée à son tee-shirt et la prit doucement dans la sienne. Ce contact sembla réveiller Marinette qui se redressa, ancrant à nouveau ses yeux dans les siens.

— Alors, débuta-t-il avec un sourire. C'était aussi la première fois de mon côté. Et… ravi que ça t'ait plu, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Et si j'ai fait ça c'est parce que ces derniers temps je suis un peu… il marqua une courte pause. Enfin… tu vois ?

Ce fut au tour de Marinette d'éclater de rire.

— Alors, Agreste ? Un peu quoi ?

Adrien haussa un sourcil, le haut des joues légèrement rougi.

— Excité. Ces derniers temps je suis un peu… beaucoup excité.

Le gloussement de la jeune fille se stoppa net et elle écarquilla les yeux. Et puis un énième sourire vint illuminer son visage, qui n'était plus consumé par la panique. Elle se laissa tomber contre le matelas.

— Je pensais être la seule, avoua-t-elle.

Adrien la regarda, surpris.

— Oh, murmura-t-il.

— Quand on y pense, c'est logique, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard. On a tous les deux dix-huit ans, nos hormones s'affolent un peu, je pense… et puis… il y a une certaine…

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, et tourna son visage vers le sien. Ses yeux se perdirent sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, remontèrent jusqu'à sa mâchoire fine et ciselée, jusqu'à admirer ses lèvres ourlées et humides.

— Attirance ?

Marinette tourna la tête vers lui et frissonna lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il la fixait.

— Hm… affirma-t-elle en hochant doucement la tête.

Le regard d'Adrien remonta jusqu'à celui de la jeune fille, et, pendant un instant, rien qu'une seconde, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils allaient s'embrasser. Mais un semblant de raison remonta dans l'océan de désir qui remplissait leur esprit, et le côté Chat Noir d'Adrien refit surface.

— Il est pas question que je te saute, déclara-t-il.

Marinette réprima un sourire, qui s'installa tout de même sur ses lèvres, et puis un rire involontaire et franc finit par sortir de sa gorge. Elle se redressa, posa la main sur son ventre, complètement hilare.

— Tu saurais pas comment faire, le taquina-t-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Adrien ouvrit la bouche de surprise, les sourcils haussés, l'air de dire « tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? »

— Je croyais que c'était « vraiment bien », que j'étais « vraiment bien, surtout pour une première fois » ? Je peux continuer comme ça longtemps, tu te rappelles comment tu as…

Marinette plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.

— Wow, wow, wow, on a saisi monsieur modeste.

Les yeux d'Adrien débordaient d'amusement.

— Je te déteste vraiment, assura-t-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

* * *

_Une semaine plus tôt…_

Marinette épongea ses cheveux trempés avec une serviette, enlevant le surplus d'eau qui gouttait sur le sol de la salle de bain. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées, et elle avait troqué ses couettes contre l'option de laisser ses mèches noires, qui s'échouaient désormais jusqu'en bas de son dos, cascader sur ses épaules. Marinette enfila ensuite un pyjama, optant pour un short et un débardeur. Même avec cette tenue légère et la douche froide qu'elle venait de prendre, la chaleur qui régnait sur la capitale la submergea.

L'été était bien entamé, le mois de juillet touchait à sa fin et les températures ne faisaient qu'augmenter. Elle adorait l'été et la chaleur qui l'accompagnait, mais cette saison était un calvaire à Paris. Marinette ne rêvait que d'une chose : un vent marin et d'un bol d'air frais. Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles étaient — elle avait ses obligations de Ladybug, mais ne pouvait surtout pas se permettre financièrement de partir en vacances — elle était condamnée à souffrir en silence dans les rues surchauffées de la ville.

Marinette ajusta son pyjama et sortit de la salle de bain avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, savourant la fraicheur de ses mèches humides contre ses mains, et se retourna finalement. Son cœur bondit alors dans sa poitrine et elle crut un instant qu'il n'allait jamais repartir.

Adrien était assis sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, les bras noués derrière la tête et un sourire en coin.

— Mais ça va pas ? hurla-t-elle en posant sa main contre sa poitrine.

Les lèvres du jeune homme ne se redressèrent que plus.

— J'ai un peu chaud, mais sinon ça va. Et toi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

— J'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque, mais sinon ça va, bougonna-t-elle. Comment t'es entré ?

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil.

— J'ai plein de talents cachés, si tu savais.

Marinette ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre, et rangea quelques bricoles au passage, ne l'écoutant que d'une oreille.

— Hm, si tu le dis.

— Tes parents m'ont ouvert et m'ont dit de monter, expliqua-t-il, les yeux rivés sur elle.

Elle attrapa son ordinateur et le rejoint sur le lit, s'asseyant à côté de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde ? demanda-t-elle.

* * *

De nombreuses années s'étaient écoulées depuis la troisième. Parfois, Marinette avait l'impression que cette époque, l'époque de ses premiers pas en tant que Ladybug, de sa dernière année de collège et de son obsession envers Adrien, remontait à des siècles. Et parfois, elle lui semblait étrangement proche.

Mais il s'était passé un tas de choses durant ce laps de temps. Aujourd'hui, elle ne tâtonnait plus dans son rôle de super-héroïne. Si elle était déjà forte, sûre d'elle, rapide et vive d'esprit en tant que Ladybug, les traits de caractère de son alter-ego avaient déteint sur son quotidien. Marinette avait plus confiance en elle, osait faire plus de choses, osait dire plus de choses, osait tenter plus de choses. Marinette ressemblait un peu plus à Ladybug avec le temps. Et, peu à peu, elle se rapprochait de la femme qu'elle voulait être, qu'elle voulait devenir. Elle se sentait bien avec elle-même. Et c'était la plus belle des réussites.

D'autres changements s'étaient produits. Chloé et elle étaient désormais amies — ou presque. La fille du maire avait, elle aussi, évolué avec les années. Son amitié avec Alya était une des seules choses qui n'avait pas changé, et qui ne changerait sans doute jamais.

Mais l'évolution la plus significative restait sa relation avec Adrien.

Oh, il s'en était passé des choses.

Le premier tournant de leur amitié avait eu lieu l'été juste avant leur entrée au lycée. Tout le monde était en vacances aux quatre coins de la France, et seuls Adrien et Marinette avaient dû rester à Paris. Officiellement, ils avaient trop de travail ou pas assez de moyens pour se permettre des vacances. Officieusement, leur rôle de protecteur de Paris les forçait à rester à la capitale. Ils s'étaient croisés une première fois, par hasard, dans les rues de la ville. Ils avaient discuté, Marinette n'avait pas trop bafouillé, ils avaient ri, et s'étaient revus quelques fois les semaines suivantes. Ensuite, Nino et Alya étaient rentrés, ils avaient organisé des sorties tous les quatre, s'étaient davantage rapprochés.

Et la rentrée était arrivée. Par un incroyable coup du sort ou un hasard sympathique, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe pour leur année de seconde. Au début, ils se parlaient entre les cours, pendant les récréations et mangeaient ensemble le midi, de temps en temps, en compagnie de leurs amis. Mais, l'année avançait, les mois passaient et, sans s'en rendre réellement compte, ils s'étaient mis à se voir en dehors des heures de classes, s'aidaient pour leurs devoirs, s'asseyaient à côté, se partageaient leurs problèmes, leurs anecdotes. Bien vite, la fin de l'année était arrivée, et ils avaient encore passé un été ensemble.

L'année de première avait été assez compliquée, tant au niveau des cours que de leur boulot de super-héros. Les akumatisations ne s'étaient plus arrêtées, pendant des mois. Alors, Adrien et Marinette se reposaient l'un sur l'autre, comprenaient sans vraiment le savoir la fatigue, la lassitude et la morosité de l'autre. Paradoxalement, ils s'étaient aussi énormément soutenus en tant que Ladybug et Chat Noir. Et puis, cette vague d'akumatisés était passée, laissant place à un nouvel été qui avait embarqué leur relation dans une nouvelle direction. Direction qui avait été loin de leur déplaire. Durant ces quelques semaines de chaleur intense et d'étouffement parisien, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Adrien avait commencé à venir chez Marinette régulièrement, et cette dernière s'était même rendue chez lui, avait découvert officiellement sa chambre — sa gigantesque chambre. Leurs tournois de jeux vidéo finissaient tard le soir, leurs marathons cinématographiques s'éternisaient dans la nuit, et leurs discussions se prolongeaient jusqu'aux aurores parfois. Les gestes d'affection se multipliaient, les frôlements et les caresses devenaient de plus en plus réguliers, de moins en moins accidentels, de plus en plus appuyés et les remarques débordantes de sous-entendus ne faisaient que les rapprocher davantage. L'année de terminale n'avait fait que consolider leur relation déjà robuste. Ils n'étaient gênés de rien l'un envers l'autre, pouvaient parler de n'importe quoi, n'importe quand, n'importe où, s'écoutaient et se comprenaient plus que quiconque, et se vouaient une confiance sans limite.

C'était une des meilleures choses qu'il ne leur était jamais arrivée. Leur amitié.

Et puis, ils avaient passé leurs examens de fin d'année, avaient terminé le lycée, et étaient désormais plongés dans l'été juste avant leurs études supérieures. Les années s'étaient écoulées, ils avaient maintenant dix-huit ans, mais ils conservaient leurs petites habitudes mises en place depuis beaucoup trop longtemps pour être abandonnées. C'était pour cette raison qu'ils se trouvaient dans la chambre de Marinette, en train de regarder un film, comme tous les vendredis soir.

Mais, ils étaient loin d'imaginer que leur relation allait à nouveau basculer.

* * *

Bientôt, la nuit arriva à Paris, l'enveloppant dans un manteau noir. Les températures baissaient légèrement, et un vent frais — à peine perceptible, mais tout de même — flottait dans les rues, jusqu'à s'introduire dans la chambre de Marinette. Le film était déjà bien entamé, et si la jeune fille était concentrée sur les images qui défilaient devant elle, Adrien avait d'autres idées en tête. Il ne pouvait penser qu'à la tête de son amie contre son épaule, qu'à son parfum fruité qui embaumait toute la pièce, qu'à ses cheveux doux et humides, qu'à sa peau lisse et douce qui frôlait la sienne.

Au début, il avait essayé de refouler ses sensations, d'inhiber tout ce qu'elle lui faisait ressentir, d'empêcher le sang d'affluer dans son bas-ventre et de se concentrer sur ce maudit film. Mais les minutes s'égrenaient et plus il tentait de se calmer, plus sa respiration s'accélérait, et plus il avait chaud.

Il avait terriblement chaud.

Il voulut juste soulager légèrement cette tension qui le paralysait. Alors, sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Marinette, qui sursauta légèrement à ce contact. Mais cette caresse n'eut pas l'effet escompté. En réalité, elle eut même l'effet complètement inverse.

Adrien ferma un instant les yeux, se pinça les lèvres, et rouvrit les paupières. Plongé dans une sorte de transe, il se mit à tracer des cercles sur les jambes de la jeune fille, alternant frôlements, caresses et attouchements plus appuyés. Il sentit la respiration de Marinette s'accélérer, parallèlement à la sienne, et il remonta, millimètre par millimètre, ses doigts le long de sa cuisse. Il crut qu'il allait se consommer sur place lorsqu'elle écarta légèrement ses jambes, lui facilitant l'accès, l'invitant, même, à poursuivre ses gestes. Elle non plus n'était pas réellement consciente de ce qu'il se passait.

Ils savaient juste que ça faisait du_ bien_.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Adrien pour qu'il poursuive son avancée, dérivant vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur sa peau chaude, reculant, avançant, pinçant, caressant, réveillant toutes sortes de sensations et tout autant d'incendies chez Marinette. La barrière de son short le stoppa, mais il passa rapidement sa main en-dessous, remontant, remontant et remontant encore un peu plus. Il continua ses caresses, atteignant son aine, frôlant son bas-ventre, fit demi-tour, recommença, s'aventura davantage. Marinette enfouit sa tête dans son cou lorsqu'il posa sa main contre son sous-vêtement, la touchant à travers le fin tissu. Le souffle brûlant de la jeune fille cognait contre sa peau, tout aussi incandescente.

Soudain, Adrien posa son doigt contre la jonction entre sa peau et sa culotte, sans toutefois poursuivre son avancée.

— Je t'en supplie, ne t'arrête pas, haleta-t-elle contre son cou.

Il tourna finalement sa tête, rencontrant son regard. La vision de ses yeux bleus brûlant de désir le subjugua.

— Mari… murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante. T'es vraiment sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête, sans la moindre hésitation. Mais elle comprit qu'il voulait entendre son consentement et pas seulement le deviner.

— Je suis vraiment, vraiment sûre. S'il-te-plaît, continue, lui chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de l'oreille.

Un frisson couru le long de la peau du jeune homme, faisant monter son excitation d'un cran. Marinette, joignant son geste à sa parole, plongea sa propre main dans son short et la posa contre celle d'Adrien. Son cœur s'accéléra encore — elle allait finir par réellement faire un arrêt cardiaque — lorsqu'elle posa ses doigts sur ceux du jeune homme. C'était une chose de sentir sa main sur elle, mais c'en était une autre de discerner réellement ce contact avec sa propre paume. Elle enfouit leurs doigts unis sous sous-vêtement, et la peau d'Adrien se posa finalement contre son intimité.

Elle gémit dans son cou, un gémissement fort et guttural, qui ne fit qu'alimenter le feu dans l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Marinette retira sa main de la sienne, attrapant son tee-shirt à la place, et le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il continua son exploration, passant un doigt de haut en bas, la frôlant délibérément sans réellement la toucher.

— Adrien, grogna-t-elle de frustration. Je vais te… Oh !

Il la stoppa dans ses remontrances en posant son doigt contre son entrée, fut un instant étonné d'à quel point elle pouvait être humide, et enfonça doucement, très doucement, son index. Marinette se mordit les lèvres, serrant encore et encore un peu plus le tee-shirt d'Adrien.

Ce dernier amorça de légers mouvements de va-et-vient, savourant la chaleur de Marinette contre sa peau. Un second doigt se posa sur son clitoris et Marinette ne put retenir ce gémissement de s'échapper de sa bouche, résonnant encore et encore dans l'esprit d'Adrien dont les mouvements ne s'intensifièrent que davantage.

— Encore, murmura-t-elle contre son cou d'une voix tremblante.

Il écouta ses désirs et ajouta un second doigt, accélérant ses gestes, stimulant toujours plus cette petite boule de plaisir. Marinette n'avait plus la force de retenir ses soupirs de contentement, mais ses cris devenaient bien trop intenses, alors elle attrapa l'autre main d'Adrien et mordilla sa peau, ce qui fit gémir le jeune homme.

Il tourna une nouvelle fois son regard vers Marinette et sentit tout à coup le besoin de s'asperger d'eau glacée. Elle avait les joues rouges, les paupières closes, la bouche entourée autour de sa main et son bassin roulait contre sa main, désirant toujours plus de contact.

Adrien ajouta un troisième doigt, et retint un grognement en sentant ses parois serrées autour de sa peau, imaginant la sensation s'il remplaçait ses doigts par une autre partie de son corps. Il frotta vigoureusement son pouce contre son clitoris, enfonça toujours plus ses doigts et posa ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, déposant des baisers le long de son cou, léchant tendrement sa peau.

Toutes ces sensations mélangées eurent raison de Marinette qui gémit tellement fort que le son de sa voix rauque et passionnée fut à peine couvert par la main d'Adrien entre ses dents.

— Oh… mon… Dieu… soupira-t-elle.

Adrien la sentit se contracter autour de ses doigts, et elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux, dont le bleu céruléen ressortit plus que jamais. Ils roulèrent dans ses paupières et elle enfouit une nouvelle fois la tête dans son cou, mordillant la peau de sa nuque alors qu'un orgasme terriblement puissant la submergea.

Bientôt, le seul bruit de la chambre — le film était terminé depuis quelques minutes — fut le souffle d'Adrien la respiration haletante de Marinette.

Cette dernière se redressa légèrement, plongea ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, la bouche entrouverte, quelques mèches de cheveux collés sur son front à cause de la sueur et la poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme endiablé de ses inspirations.

Adrien retira ses doigts, réajusta son sous-vêtement, fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse, s'attardant exagérément contre sa peau, y sema des frissons, et, sans jamais rompre le contact visuel, inséra ses doigts encore humides dans sa bouche, léchant lentement, très lentement, sa propre peau.

À ce moment-là, Marinette sentit une vague de désir tellement intense qu'elle était à la limite du point de rupture, une seconde fois. Elle regarda ses gestes avec une fascination nouvelle. Aujourd'hui, en y repensant, elle ne savait pas comment elle avait pu résister à l'envie d'aller plus loin avec lui.

* * *

Quelques jours après… après quoi ? Cet incident ? Ce moment d'égarement ? Cet instant hors du temps ? Enfin, plus tard dans la semaine, Marinette était sur le point de tout expliquer à sa meilleure amie.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda l'apprentie journaliste en attrapant une chips dans le paquet sur ses genoux.

L'intéressée ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, débuta une phrase, ravala ses mots.

— Mari ?

— J'étais avec Adrien, et…

— Tu es toujours avec Adrien, la coupa Alya en riant.

Marinette sembla réfléchir un instant puis hocha la tête.

— On a eu un moment de… pas grand-chose… enfin…

Son amie se redressa, les sourcils froncés, l'air intrigué.

— Et puis, il a… enfin… il m'a… avec ses…

Alya plissa ses yeux, et puis ouvrit plus grand ses paupières avant de s'étouffer avec ses chips.

— Avec ses doigts ou avec sa langue ? demanda-t-elle après avoir repris sa respiration.

— Alya !

Elle laissa tomber son dos contre le lit de son amie, un sourire aux lèvres, l'air machiavélique.

— Ou autre chose… ?

Marinette donna un coup de coude à son amie.

— Ses doigts, juste ses doigts, avoua-t-elle face au regard perçant d'Alya.

— C'est naturel, Mari. Tu ne devrais pas avoir honte d'en parler explicitement, ou d'en parler tout court.

— J'ai pas honte.

Alya haussa ses sourcils.

— C'est pas de la honte, affirma finalement Marinette. C'est juste que c'est bizarre.

— Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Vous êtes tout le temps fourrés ensemble, c'était sûr qu'un truc du genre allait arriver, tôt ou tard.

Son amie baissa le regard, elle n'avait pas la force de nier quelque chose qui, de toute façon, était vrai.

— Et ? ajouta Alya quelques secondes plus tard. Comment c'était ?

Marinette s'allongea le ventre contre son lit, la tête écrasée sur son oreiller et hurla contre le coussin.

— Donc c'était bien, conclut l'apprentie journaliste en souriant.

Marinette grogna une nouvelle fois.

— Wow, à ce point ?

La jeune fille se redressa et lança à Alya un regard désespérément perdu.

— Donc ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour te dire que mes grands-parents me laissent leur maison de vacances dans le sud pendant une semaine et que je vous invite toi, Nino et Adrien à venir avec moi ?

Marinette écarquilla les yeux. Un sentiment à mi-chemin entre une joie intense et une anxiété terrible se propagea dans son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine. Elle n'avait plus quitté Paris plus d'une journée depuis ses dix ans, ce qui commençait à faire un certain temps. Ses obligations en tant que Ladybug la forçait à rester à la capitale toute l'année, peu importait les températures, peu importait les opportunités qui pouvaient s'ouvrir à elle, peu importait sa volonté et son besoin de calme, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Alors, ce soir-là, elle lui répondit qu'elle allait y réfléchir. L'optique d'une semaine de vacances au soleil était terriblement alléchante, incroyablement tentante. Ses besoins d'adolescente — et d'humaine, plus simplement — la corrompaient sans le vouloir de ses responsabilités de super-héroÏne.

— Tu devrais dire oui, lui dit Tikki, plus tard dans la soirée.

Marinette faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et la regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

— Sérieusement ?

Le kwami suivit sa porteuse qui sortait de sa salle de bain, avant de se poser sur son ventre lorsqu'elle s'allongea sur son lit.

— C'est la même chose tous les étés, Marinette. Le papillon n'attaque presque jamais. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait maintenant.

La jeune fille ne put qu'hocher la tête. C'est vrai que les akumatisations étaient considérablement réduites durant cette période, et que la dernière attaque remontait désormais à plusieurs semaines.

— Et puis, s'il y a le moindre pépin, tu peux demander le Miraculous du cheval à Maître Fu. Et ce n'est pas comme si tu allais à l'autre bout de la planète, tu peux te rendre à Paris très rapidement avec les moyens de transport actuels. On trouvera une solution s'il le faut.

Tikki la regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus.

— Je pense que tu as besoin de repos avant d'entamer ce nouveau chapitre de ta vie. Tu le mérites.

Les lèvres de Marinette se redressèrent en un gigantesque sourire et elle prit son kwami entre ses mains, émue et reconnaissante envers sa minuscule amie.

— Merci, Tikki.

* * *

Marinette tenta tant bien que mal de caler sa valise entre un vieux sac noir un peu suspect et un bagage rose bonbon. Elle grogna, le front recouvert de sueur, le souffle court et les joues rouges. S'il faisait chaud à l'extérieur, c'était dix fois pire dans le wagon où elle se trouvait, ce qui voulait plus ou moins dire qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à fondre.

— Un coup de main ?

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, découvrit Adrien qui la regardait avec amusement et hocha finalement la tête. Elle détestait ne pas réussir par elle-même, et ce pour n'importe quoi, d'une valise à caser dans un porte bagage à un exercice de maths ou à un problème dans lequel elle aurait pu se mettre. Mais si elle persévérait, elle allait finir par mourir d'hyperthermie.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle en le laissant faire.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure en regardant ses biceps se contracter et les muscles de son dos rouler sous son tee-shirt bordeaux — couleur qui faisait scandaleusement ressortir ses yeux. Il se retourna quelques secondes plus tard, observa ses longs cheveux noirs regroupés en une queue de cheval dont quelques mèches s'échappaient et encadraient joliment son visage, examina ses pommettes rosies et le débardeur blanc moulant qu'elle portait, assorti à un short en coton de la même couleur.

Il redressa finalement son regard, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait dévisagée bien trop longtemps et bien trop intensément. Leurs yeux se rencontrent un instant, Adrien scruta ses tâches de rousseur, Marinette fixait sa peau lisse et hâlée, il dériva vers ses lèvres, elle bifurqua jusqu'à sa bouche entrouverte.

Tout à coup, Marinette fut plaquée contre son torse, et les mains d'Adrien posées autour de sa taille. Le train venait probablement d'accélérer, de tourner, ou de s'envoler, ils n'en avaient absolument rien à faire. Tout ce à quoi ils pouvaient penser était la chaleur de l'autre, l'odeur de l'autre, le contact de l'autre. Marinette releva ses yeux vers Adrien, qui mesurait une bonne vingtaine de centimètres de plus qu'elle, et, la main posée contre sa poitrine, pouvait sentir le cœur du jeune homme tonitruer contre sa cage thoracique.

— Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner son amie.

Marinette hocha la tête, et il ne relâcha pas la prise de ses mains autour de sa taille. Au contraire, ses pouces se mirent à tracer des cercles contre sa peau brûlante. Ce contact leur rappela désespérément cette caresse qu'il avait débuté sur sa cuisse quelques jours auparavant, cette caresse qui s'était terminée par une vague de plaisir tellement intense que Marinette en eut des frissons. Malgré elle, un soupir s'échappa sa bouche, elle se pencha légèrement contre lui, et Adrien ne fit que raffermir ses gestes, attrapant la peau de ses hanches entre ses mains, massant doucement et fermement à la fois cette partie de son corps.

À une seconde près, Marinette était persuadée qu'elle se serait jetée sur lui. Peu importait la chaleur, le train, les passagers, le fait qu'ils soient amis, un peu plus que ça ou fous amoureux, rien n'importait. Rien sauf cette envie qui pulsait dans son bas-ventre depuis des semaines — des mois — et qui semblait se réveiller désespérément à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait d'Adrien.

Mais rien de tout cela n'arriva, puisque la porte du wagon s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter Marinette jusqu'au plafond qui s'écarta d'un bond du jeune homme. Quelqu'un entra, regarda les deux adolescents avec suspicion et la jeune fille s'enfuit comme une voleuse, sans accorder un regard à Adrien.

Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège, en face de sa meilleure amie.

— Tu es à côté d'Adrien, l'informa cette dernière, les yeux rivés dans son livre.

Marinette posa sa tête contre le dossier, appuya ses mains contre ses yeux et tenta de reprendre une respiration normale.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Alya.

— Je crois que je vais mourir, confia Marinette d'une voix lasse.

L'apprentie journaliste secoua la tête, se fendit d'un sourire et reprit sa lecture.

— À moins que la libido ne soit une maladie mortelle, ce qui, je te rassure n'est pas le cas, je pense que tu ne vas pas mourir.

— Je veux un enterrement mémorable.

— Marinette Dupain-Cheng, immolée par son désir, qu'elle repose en paix, récita Alya d'une voix solennelle.

La concernée soupira bruyamment.

— Je ne pensais pas mourir aussi jeune.

— Qui va mourir ?

Marinette retira les mains de ses yeux et sursauta en voyant Nino s'asseoir à côté d'Alya. Cette dernière leva les yeux de son livre, et son amie ouvrit sa bouche, voulant l'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

— Marinette. Tuée par sa libido.

La jeune fille grogna désespérément et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, les coudes posés sur ses jambes.

— Quelle mort atroce, commenta Nino.

— Qui va mourir ?

Adrien s'assit à côté de Marinette qui se redressa brusquement, fixant ses deux amis en secouant légèrement la tête, les priant silencieusement de ne rien dire.

— Personne. Tout va bien, répondit Alya.

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais ne chercha pas plus loin, au plus grand soulagement de son amie, qui avait senti son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer à nouveau et ce fourmillement dans son bas-ventre s'intensifier encore une fois lorsqu'il s'était installé à quelques centimètres d'elle.

Quelques heures plus tard, le train était baigné dans l'obscurité et dans un silence quasiment complet, uniquement perturbé par le bruit de légères secousses et de subtils chuchotements ici et là. Marinette avait la tête posée contre la vitre, les yeux perdus dans la nuit, et les mains enfouies dans les mèches dorées d'Adrien qui avait la tête posée sur ses cuisses. Le mélange de ses pensées et de ses réflexions qui lui vrillaient le crâne et de la présence d'Adrien tout contre elle rendait le sommeil impossible. Elle avait renoncé à fermer l'œil depuis un moment déjà, profitant de ce moment de solitude pour cogiter — comme si elle ne le faisait déjà pas assez en temps normal.

— Mari ? Tu dors ? demanda Alya en chuchotant.

— Non, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle entendit son amie se redresser, et s'approcher légèrement d'elle.

— Et Adrien ?

Marinette baissa ses yeux sur le visage du jeune homme, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Elle le percevait à peine, mais pouvait sentir son bras entouré autour de sa taille, pouvait déduire son air paisible, pouvait imaginer ses cheveux ébouriffés et pouvait entendre son souffle régulier.

— Oui.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

— Vous avez pu parler sérieusement avant de partir ?

Marinette hocha la tête, mais se souvint qu'Alya ne pouvait pas la voir.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle.

— Et ?

La jeune fille prit une grande inspiration.

— On est tous les deux d'accord que ce qu'il s'est passé ne doit pas gâcher notre amitié, et que c'était plus par pur désir qu'autre chose.

Elle entendit Alya soupirer.

— Mari…

— Écoute, la coupa-t-elle, j'ai mis tellement de temps à être à l'aise et moi-même avec lui, je ne peux pas envoyer tout ça balader parce que mes hormones me jouent des tours. Je… Je ne peux pas risquer de le perdre, Alya. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase, et Marinette reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux du jeune homme allongé sur ses jambes. C'était vrai, ils avaient mis tellement de temps à développer leur relation pour ce qu'elle devienne ce qu'elle était aujourd'hui.

Le fait était que Marinette était toujours éperdument amoureuse de lui. Une part d'elle, même si elle ne l'admettrait probablement jamais, lui appartenait, d'une certaine manière. Mais ses sentiments étaient tellement profonds, tellement ancrés en elle qu'elle n'y faisait, à la longue, même plus attention. C'était comme si aimer Adrien Agreste était inscrit dans son ADN, elle ne pouvait pas y échapper.

Mais elle pouvait contrôler leur amitié, et elle avait décidé de ne pas la risquer. Elle avait fait ce choix il y a des années, et n'allait pas y revenir aujourd'hui.

— Je pense que le jeu en vaut la chandelle, Mari, déclara finalement Alya après quelques minutes.

Marinette laissa tomber sa tête contre son siège et ferma ses yeux.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent dans la maison de vacances d'Alya au petit matin. Adrien était fraîchement reposé, mais Marinette pouvait à peine garder les yeux ouverts tant la fatigue la submergeait. La journée s'écoula doucement, sans stress, sans course contre la montre, sans mission sauvetage. Marinette appréciait pleinement l'emplacement de l'habitation, perdue dans la campagne, non-loin de la plage de laquelle on pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues. L'intérieur de la maison était également loin de lui déplaire. La grande pièce à vivre débouchait sur une terrasse spacieuse, équipée d'une piscine qui faisait rêver Marinette.

La seule ombre au tableau était le nombre de chambres qui ne s'élevait qu'à deux. Bien sûr, Alya avait « oublié » de lui préciser ce « léger détail » qui avait le don d'angoisser la jeune fille. Elle avait déjà dormi avec Adrien, de nombreuses fois même, après une séance de jeux vidéo qui s'éternisait, un film devant lequel ils s'étaient assoupis, ou même l'envie de rester ensemble. Mais elle avait toujours su garder ses désirs et ses sentiments sous contrôle, contrairement à aujourd'hui.

Marinette soupira et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Après tout, ce n'était que le début de la journée, il lui restait plus de douze heures pour trouver une solution alternative. Alors, elle ferma les yeux, se promettant de se détendre durant cette semaine de vacances et de ne pas psychoter sur tout et n'importe quoi.

Quelques heures plus tard, sur les coups de quinze heures, Adrien descendit distraitement l'escalier de la maison, et s'avança jusqu'à la terrasse, jusqu'à arriver au niveau de la piscine. Il releva finalement les yeux de son téléphone et s'arrêta d'un mouvement si net et si soudain qu'il faillit tomber.

Marinette se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, les cheveux trempés ruisselant le long de son dos, ses longs cils noirs bordés de gouttelettes d'eau, ses yeux céruléens brillant de bonheur. Mais ce qui le frappa comme un boomerang en pleine figure était la tenue dans laquelle elle se trouvait, qui se résumait à un maillot de bain deux pièces, et qui, par conséquent, dévoilait beaucoup, beaucoup de peau, beaucoup, beaucoup de formes, et beaucoup, beaucoup d'attributs qui coupèrent la respiration d'Adrien.

Sa réaction était démesurée et immature, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas décrocher son regard de son corps, même avec toute la volonté du monde, ses yeux restaient ancrés sur cette vision qui risquait hanter ses fantasmes pendant les prochaines années.

Il pencha la tête, hypnotisé par le haut de maillot de bain rouge vif qu'elle portait. Ce dernier avait une forme triangulaire, rehaussait joliment sa poitrine et ne donnait à Adrien qu'une envie : tirer sur le nœud dans son dos et envoyer valser cette pièce de tissu pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Son sang se mit à bouillir dans ses veines lorsqu'il baissa les yeux jusqu'au bas de son bikini, de la même couleur que le haut, assez échancré pour lui donner une imprenable vue sur ses fesses galbées. Il fut étonné de la musculature assez développée de Marinette mais ne fit que plus émerveillé.

— Adrien ?

L'intéressé releva brusquement le regard, et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée lorsqu'il constata le sourcil haussé de son amie et le sourire en coin qui flottait sur ses lèvres. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps elle avait remarqué qu'il la fixait, mais visiblement assez longtemps pour prendre conscience de son trouble.

— Je… euh… désolé, bafouilla-t-il en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

— Bah alors Agreste ? se moqua-t-elle.

Marinette éclata de rire face à l'expression du jeune homme, qui ressemblait ni plus ni moins à un petit garçon qui s'était fait prendre en train de faire une bêtise, ce qui était vraiment adorable. Il reprit bien vite une contenance et s'avança doucement vers elle, s'approchant dangereusement du bord de la piscine. Le rire de Marinette cessa peu à peu, jusqu'à ce que son sourire se transforme en un air suspicieux. Adrien continuait son avancée, jusqu'à être presque collé contre son corps.

Le souffle de la jeune fille se coupa, et ses yeux rencontrèrent son torse, qu'elle voyait pour la première fois, ce qui la perturba au moins autant qu'Adrien. Elle scruta ses pectoraux parfaitement sculptés, descendit son regard le long de son ventre, admirant les muscles de ses abdominaux qui se soulevaient au rythme de son souffle. Elle distingua un grain de beauté sur son bas-ventre, et une envie soudaine de poser ses lèvres dessus la submergea. Mais son émerveillement fut coupé par la main d'Adrien qui se posa sur sa taille, et un frisson secoua son corps tout entier. Elle releva ses yeux jusqu'aux siens, rencontrant ses iris verts et son sourire malicieux. Il haussa un sourcil, imitant à la perfection l'expression de Marinette d'il y a quelques instants.

Et ils se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, dans la contemplation de l'autre, dans le désir de l'autre.

Mais Adrien renversa la situation d'un tour de bras, attrapa Marinette comme si elle ne pesait rien et la jeta dans la piscine en une seconde. Elle eut à peine le temps d'hurler que son cri fut aspiré par l'eau dans laquelle elle fut immergée. Elle remonta finalement à la surface, les yeux à moitié ouverts, les cheveux dans les yeux, l'air outré. Adrien, de son côté, était hilare, il se tenait le ventre et était agité d'un rire si intense qu'il finit assis sur le bord de la piscine.

— Je te déteste, toussota-t-elle en retirant les mèches de son visage.

— Ça valait le coup, dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

Marinette grogna et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la piscine avant de poser ses bras contre le rebord, se surélevant légèrement pour poser le menton contre sa peau. Elle regarda Adrien de ses yeux bleus comme les cieux, exagérant volontairement l'intensité de son œillade. Adrien perdit peu à peu son sourire, jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme en une expression admirative. Marinette se mordilla les lèvres, fit en sorte de mettre en avant le décolleté plongeant qu'elle lui offrait, rehaussé par le maillot de bain qu'elle portait. Adrien entrouvrit la bouche, et son regard alternait entre ses lèvres, ses yeux et la naissance de sa poitrine, ce qui fit rougir et sourire la jeune fille en même temps. Battant des cils et approchant son visage du sien, elle procéda très lentement, avant d'attraper fermement son bras, et de le tirer d'un coup sec dans la piscine.

Ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire en voyant Adrien recracher toute l'eau qu'il venait d'avaler.

— Je suppose que ça valait le coup aussi, le taquina-t-elle.

Adrien passa ses mains sur son visage, plaqua ses cheveux en arrière, et la fixa de ses yeux verts remplis de défi. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres trempées et Marinette eut à peine le temps d'amorcer un mouvement qu'il se précipita sur elle. La rapidité de la jeune fille le surpris, elle plongea dans l'eau, nagea à une vitesse incroyable à l'autre bout de la piscine. Mais, là où elle était vive, il l'était au moins autant qu'elle. Alors, il la rattrapa bien vite, enroula sa taille de ses bras par derrière et posa son menton sur le sommet de sa tête.

— Coincée, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Un frisson couru le long de la colonne vertébrale de Marinette qui se détendit contre lui. Elle sentit son torse contre son dos, ses doigts sur sa taille et son corps qui s'emboitait parfaitement avec le sien. Bien vite, ce qui n'était qu'un contact innocent et relaxant se transforma en une étreinte passionnée et désireuse. Les mains d'Adrien dérivèrent jusqu'à ses hanches et attrapèrent sa peau avec plus de vigueur, plus d'envie. Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Marinette qui, sans le vouloir, se recula légèrement contre lui, rapprochant son bassin du sien. Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais sentit une décharge électrique courir le long de son corps lorsque les fesses de Marinette se pressèrent contre son entrejambe. Ses mains se crispèrent autour de ses hanches, et le doux gémissement de son amie résonna à ses oreilles.

— Mari… susurra-t-il dans son oreille.

Ce murmure la réveilla aussi sûrement qu'un coup de tonnerre, la sortant de sa transe aussi rapidement qu'elle s'y était plongée. Elle se retourna et s'éloigna de lui, se dégageant de son emprise.

— Je suis désolée, j'ai…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait, à la fin ? Ils étaient amis. Juste amis.

— Non, c'est moi, j'ai…

Sa voix était rauque, remplie de désir. Un énième frisson galopa le long de la peau de Marinette qui croisa un instant son regard brillant. Elle le fixa, ouvrit la bouche, détourna les yeux, le regarda à nouveau, referma la bouche, et secoua la tête avant de s'échapper de la piscine, laissant un Adrien perdu derrière elle.

Marinette se laissa tomber sur un transat, ferma les yeux et soupira longuement, très, très longuement. Comment allait-elle tenir une semaine ? Et même à Paris, comment allait-elle réussir à se contrôler ? Elle avait goûté une fois au fruit défendu, ce qui était vraiment mal, les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses et c'était loin d'être la chose la plus réfléchie qu'elle ait faite. Mais c'était tellement, _tellement_ bon.

Elle rouvrit ses paupières et attrapa sa crème solaire, des idées plein la tête, des questions plein le cerveau, et ce feu, ce feu qui ne voulait plus s'arrêter de brûler, lui démangeait la peau. Un énième grognement plus tard, Marinette fit couler une noisette de lotion dans sa paume et l'étala tant bien que mal sur son dos.

— Un coup de main ?

Elle releva la tête, et découvrit Adrien, une serviette sur les épaules, des mèches de cheveux qui tombaient sur son front et le torse recouvert de gouttelettes.

— Euh… je… enfin… oui.

Un sourire éclaira son visage et il s'assit au bord du transat, alors que Marinette s'allongea sur le ventre. Il fit couler la crème sur sa main et posa ses paumes sur le dos de la jeune fille qui sursauta légèrement à son contact. Les doigts d'Adrien coururent le long de sa peau, étalant la lotion sur sa taille, sur ses omoplates, descendant jusqu'à ses hanches. La respiration de Marinette se coupa mais elle souffla doucement, se concentrant pour garder ce feu sous contrôle.

Finalement, il retira ses mains, reboucha le tube de crème et se releva.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

— De ri… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama-t-il.

Marinette avait passé ses bras derrière son dos et défit le nœud qui maintenait son haut maillot de bain. Ce dernier tomba sur les côtés, dévoilant la naissance de ses seins au niveau de ses côtes. Un rire sincère et amusé s'échappa de sa bouche et elle tourna légèrement le visage vers lui.

— Du calme, Agreste. C'est pour les traces de bronzage, expliqua-t-elle.

— Oh. Je vois.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses joues prirent une teinte rosée. Marinette secoua la tête et s'installa plus confortablement, ferma les paupières et se laissa bercer par le bruit du vent, la mélodie des oiseaux et la chaleur contre son dos.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla, la gorge sèche, les idées floues, plongée dans une bulle de sérénité. À mi-chemin entre le sommeil et l'éveil, elle ouvrit les yeux, constata les couleurs crépusculaires qui se dessinaient dans le ciel et le soleil qui se couchait peu à peu.

— Bien dormi ?

Marinette tourna la tête, et découvrit Adrien, sur le transat d'à côté. Le dos posé contre le dossier, une jambe redressée et un livre posé contre sa cuisse, il avait le regard plongé dans les pages noircies de mots. Sa peau naturellement halée avait légèrement dorée avec le soleil, ce qui ne rendait son charme que plus magnétique aux yeux de Marinette.

— Pas mal, répondit-elle d'une voix endormie. Ça fait du bien.

Il ne pouvait qu'acquiescer. Passer ses étés à Paris pouvait vitre être très étouffant, alors se ressourcer dans cet endroit si reculé et tranquille était réellement agréable. Marinette s'étira longuement avant de se redresser légèrement, attrapa la bouteille d'eau à côté d'elle et bu au moins la moitié en quelques secondes.

Elle soupira de satisfaction et entendit le livre d'Adrien se refermer.

— Euh… Mari ?

— Hm ?

Quelques secondes passèrent, et elle tourna son regard vers lui.

— Ton maillot, murmura-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils et descendit son regard avant de pousser un cri de panique. Son maillot de bain était légèrement remonté contre sa poitrine, en dévoilant beaucoup plus que nécessaire. Elle se hâta de le rattacher, les joues rouges et le cœur battant.

— D-désolée… bafouilla-t-elle.

Adrien éclata de rire, et s'approcha de Marinette qui s'acharnait contre les ficelles de son maillot de bain.

— C'est pas grave, dit-il en prenant la place des mains de la jeune fille. La vue était pas si mal, ajouta-il.

— Ah oui ? Pas si mal ?

Il noua les deux ficelles avant de poser les mains sur ses épaules.

— Vraiment pas mal, lui chuchota-il dans le creux de l'oreille.

Un frisson cascada le long de son corps et elle se mordilla les lèvres en souriant. Elle réajusta rapidement son maillot de bain avant de se tourner vers lui.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Adrien fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle haussa les épaules avant de regrouper ses cheveux désormais secs en un chignon déstructuré. Quelques mèches tombaient le long de son visage aux pommettes rougies par le soleil.

— Pour ne pas rendre tout _ça_ bizarre.

— Tout _ça_ ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

Marinette lui adressa une légère pichenette sur le nez.

— Tu sais de quoi je parle.

Il haussa un sourcil et approcha son visage du sien.

— Oui, mais je veux te l'entendre dire.

Elle scruta ses yeux verts, et la lueur débordante d'espièglerie qui s'agitait dans ses iris lui rappela étrangement quelqu'un. Cette pensée fut rapidement chassée de son esprit alors Marinette se leva, lui tira la langue et chuchota :

— Pas aujourd'hui.

Adrien fit la moue mais se contenta de cette réponse. Après tout, ça ne voulait pas dire jamais.

* * *

Marinette s'approcha de la table du salon, scruta les bouteilles d'alcool qui s'y trouvaient et fronça les sourcils. Elle attrapa un gobelet, laissa trainer son doigt sur les différents bouchons, sans savoir quoi mettre dans son verre.

Les quatre amis avaient décidé de fêter leur dernier été avant le début de leurs études supérieures, et de célébrer le début de leurs petites vacances. Alors, Alya avait invité certains de ses amis qu'elle connaissait depuis des années — elle passait la majeure partie de ses étés ici depuis son enfance. Et, quelques heures plus tard, Marinette se retrouva dans une pièce remplie d'inconnus, en train de choisir quel alcool elle allait boire. Ironique quand on savait qu'elle n'était pas partie en vacances depuis des lustres, qu'elle n'était clairement pas habituée à faire la fête et qu'elle n'avait jamais bu d'alcool de sa vie.

— Du mal à faire ton choix ?

Marinette releva la tête et découvrit Adrien, un gobelet à la main. Il portait une chemise bleue marine qui faisait ressortir son teint bronzé et ses cheveux dorés.

— J'ai jamais bu d'alcool, avoua-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, pas vraiment étonné.

— Pourquoi tu as l'air de déjà le savoir ?

Il regarda le liquide ambré qui remplissait son verre en faisant des vaguelettes à la surface.

— Parce que t'es Marinette.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?

Il baissa son regard dans le sien.

— Pas grand-chose, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu es pleine de surprise.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire aux lèvres.

Adrien lui fit un clin d'œil et vida le contenu de son gobelet en une gorgée, sous les sourcils haussés de son amie.

— Je suis habitué, avoua-t-il. Mon père me traîne à des réceptions et des dîners super ennuyeux, alors, je me… divertis comme je peux.

Les lèvres de Marinette ne s'étirèrent que plus. Encore une facette d'Adrien qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas le mannequin parfait qu'il prétendait être. Elle adorait ça.

— J'ai dû développer une grande résistance à l'alcool pour qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, expliqua-t-il en se servant un nouveau verre.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant qu'il devait avoir besoin de distraction pendant les évènements auxquels son père le forçait à aller.

— Donne, dit-il en attrapant son gobelet.

Il lui fit un mélange de différents liquides, et Marinette le regarda en plissant ses yeux. Elle regarda la boisson rosée qui remplissait son verre et le porta doucement ses lèvres, sous les encouragements d'Adrien. L'alcool descendit le long de sa gorge, laissant derrière lui une traînée agréablement chaude.

— Alors ?

Marinette se concentra sur les saveurs qui envahissaient sa bouche.

— C'est plutôt bon, avoua-t-elle en prenant une autre gorgée.

— Vas-y doucement, la conseilla Adrien.

Bien sûr, elle ne l'écouta pas.

_Pas du tout._

* * *

Voici donc le premier chapitre !

Comme vous avez pu le constater, l'histoire sera largement centrée sur **Adrien/Marinette**, j'aborderai évidemment leurs autres relations, mais beaucoup moins. J'ai déjà beaucoup d'autres idées, notamment sur du Marichat, pour ceux qui ne sont pas fans du Adrinette ! :p

Le prochain chapitre sera probablement en ligne **dans une semaine**, à peu près. En attendant, **n'oubliez pas de laisser une review** en me faisant savoir votre avis, j'ai hâte de lire vos retours !

Bon dimanche à tous et à toutes !


	2. Chapitre 2 : Again and again

Hello ! J'espère que vous passez tous une bonne semaine, voici le deuxième chapitre de cette petite histoire :)

Mais tout d'abord, merci mille fois pour vos retours, vos abonnements, vos favoris et vos commentaires, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci à naruhina2, ta review m'a fait sourire devant mon écran aha, merci à Buggy-Tale et à son adorable commentaire, merci à Lolocando et à Lolotuna également, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

Pour ce chapitre, si vous voulez être vraiment immergés dedans, vous pouvez écouter _Again & Again_ de The Bird and the Bee !

Bonne lecture à tous !

P.S : désolée de poster ce chapitre aussi tard aha :p (et il est un peu plus court que le premier, mais j'avais envie de le mettre en ligne aujourd'hui !)

* * *

L'alcool se répandait petit à petit dans l'organisme de Marinette, glissant dans ses veines, réchauffant sa gorge, l'entourant d'une sensation d'invulnérabilité dangereuse. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir tout dire, de pouvoir tout faire, de pouvoir tout avoir, tout ce qu'elle désirait.

Ses yeux dérivèrent automatiquement vers Adrien, irrésistible dans sa chemise bleue. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement décoiffés, et leur lueur dorée ressortait plus que d'habitude, allant de paire avec la teinte halée de sa peau. Ses yeux pétillaient, ses lèvres étaient redressées, dévoilant ses dents blanches dans un sourire qui poussa Marinette à boire une énième gorgée de ce qui se trouvait dans son verre.

Elle finit le liquide d'une traite, posa son gobelet dans un recoin qu'elle ne retrouverait plus jamais et s'approcha d'Adrien. Il discutait avec une jeune femme aux beaux cheveux roux et un garçon aux yeux ambrés, tous les deux très bronzés. Marinette se glissa à côté de son ami, se percha sur la pointe de ses pieds et s'approcha doucement de son oreille.

— Tu viens danser ? murmura-t-elle.

Il tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. Un sourire flottait toujours sur les siennes et il plongea son regard légèrement embrumé dans le sien.

— Personne ne danse, répliqua-t-il après un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui.

— Et alors ? répondit Marinette d'une voix rauque.

L'alcool qui coulait dans le sang d'Adrien fit qu'il ne se cacha pas de l'admirer de haut en bas. Il scruta ses hauts-talons blancs, allongeant ses jambes fines et musclées, regarda la jupe aux imprimés bleus qui lui tombait au milieu des cuisses et fixa ce haut blanc cache-cœur, moulant et terriblement avantageux pour la silhouette de Marinette. Ses yeux se perdirent dans son décolleté plongeant et remontèrent le long de son cou, admirant sa peau légèrement dorée et ses cheveux noirs qui cascadaient sur son dos. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens, admira ses grands yeux bleus en amande, mis en valeur par le mascara qui recouvrait ses interminables cils. Et, alors qu'il dévisageait ses lèvres badigeonnées de gloss, Adrien se rendit finalement compte qu'il la regardait depuis longtemps.

Depuis _trop_ longtemps.

Il constata alors la lueur de malice qui s'agitait dans ses iris et le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Son cœur ratât un battement ou deux — ou dix — lorsqu'elle lui offrit un clin d'œil, lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna lentement, très lentement, en balançant ses hanches dans un mouvement terriblement sensuel. Adrien s'excusa maladroitement auprès des deux amis d'Alya et suivi Marinette dans son sillage où flottait une agréable odeur de fleur.

Marinette continuait de marcher, sachant qu'il la regardait, et ne put réprimer une bouffée de chaleur d'irradier son bas-ventre. Il l'aurait suivie jusqu'au bout du monde, elle le savait. Et elle adorait ça.

Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Adrien, elle s'arrêta à un endroit du salon qui n'était pas trop bondé, leur laissant suffisamment de place. Marinette se retourna, se mordilla les lèvres et lui tendit la main. Le jeune homme, complètement hypnotisé par son regard céruléen et son sourire étincelant, entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, savourant le contact de sa peau douce et chaude contre la sienne qui suffit à les faire frissonner.

Les lèvres de Marinette se redressèrent de plus belle lorsque la musique « Never Ending Story » se mit à retentir dans la pièce.

— Oh non, murmura Adrien face à l'hystérie de son amie.

Il savait à quel point elle aimait cette musique.

— Turn around, look at what you see… chantonna-t-elle en riant.

Adrien sentit son cœur se gorger d'amour face au bonheur de Marinette. Alors, sans vraiment réfléchir, en se laissant juste emporter par la joie de le voir heureuse, il tira d'un coup sec sur son bras, la rapprochant de lui jusqu'à la coller contre son torse. Durant une seconde à peine, leurs regards se connectèrent. Marinette, le visage relevé vers Adrien, pouvait sentir son cœur s'accélérer. Soudain, une lueur terriblement familière s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme, lueur qui, en temps normal, aurait suffit à faire paniquer Marinette en imaginant ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, mais qui, ce soir, renforça juste la sensation de chaleur dans le creux de son ventre.

— In her face, the mirror of your dreams, murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Un frisson incroyablement violent se répandit sur la peau de la jeune fille qui sentit alors les mains d'Adrien se presser contre sa taille. Tout à coup, il la rapprocha du sol, ses lèvres dangereusement proches des siennes et cette flamme qui consumait toujours son regard vert électrique.

Sous le rire toujours plus sincère de Marinette, il entama des mouvements de danse incroyablement physiques, contorsionnant leurs muscles, coupant leur respiration, accélérant leurs rythmes cardiaques. Mais ils s'en fichaient, ils se fichaient de la fatigue, de l'essoufflement, des regards des personnes autour. Tout ce qui importait était le désir qui les possédait et l'euphorie dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

Les minutes passèrent, les invités les rejoignirent, et bientôt, tout le monde se mit à danser. Adrien et Marinette ne s'arrêtaient pas, émerveillés de la manière dont leurs mouvements s'accordaient, dont leurs corps s'emboîtaient et dont leurs démarches se coordonnaient. Ils étaient proches, très proches même, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qui était sur le point d'arriver.

Alors qu'une énième musique s'achevait, Marinette but d'une traite le contenu du verre d'Adrien qu'il avait posé à proximité, sous le sourire et les sourcils haussés du jeune homme.

— Je t'ai dit d'y aller doucement.

Elle haussa les épaules en reposant le gobelet.

— Je vais bien, lui assura-t-elle.

Adrien n'était pas convaincu, mais se contenta de lever gentiment les yeux au ciel. Il n'avait pas à lui dire quoi faire, elle était responsable, et si elle voulait boire, hé bien soit. Il la croyait, elle allait bien, pour l'instant, mais il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau le lendemain si elle continuait sur sa lancée.

Les pensées du jeune homme furent interrompues par une nouvelle musique qui se mit à résonner. La mélodie était très différente des autres, bien plus entrainante, bien plus… excitante, c'était le mot.

« Again and again and again, do it gain, do it again, again and again »

Le regard de Marinette se connecta à celui d'Adrien qui lui tendit la main en se mordillant les lèvres, l'air beaucoup plus sérieux qu'il y a quelques secondes. Elle imita son expression et entrelaça à nouveau ses doigts aux siens.

Sans prévenir, Adrien l'attira contre lui et la retourna, plaquant son torse contre son dos. Un gémissement de surprise s'échappa de la gorge de Marinette dont le sang pulsa dans ses veines lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle brûlant d'Adrien contre son oreille. Ses mains chutèrent jusqu'à ses hanches, les rapprochant des siennes.

« It's easy and easy and easy and easy and creepy and creepy and creepy, oh, again, again, again, again »

Marinette se cambra contre lui, rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière et savoura le contact de son corps contre le sien.

« Again and again and again, do it again »

Adrien aurait pu mettre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sur le compte de l'alcool qui dévalait ses veines, reprocher l'ambiance de la soirée ou accuser cette maudite musique. Mais la vérité, c'était qu'il en mourait d'envie, et que tous ces facteurs ne jouaient qu'un rôle de stimulateur, et non de déclencheur. Le seul réel initiateur était juste lui. Son désir, son âge, sa convoitise, peut-être, mais c'était toujours lui.

Alors, il amorça un roulement de bassin, lent, langoureux et puissant, contre les fesses de Marinette qui fut ô combien soulagée de l'intensité de la musique qui masqua son soupir. Soupir qu'Adrien entendit cependant très bien. Probablement trop bien pour le peu de contrôle de lui-même qu'il lui restait. Elle ne put que se presser davantage contre lui, le priant silencieusement de recommencer, de le faire encore, encore et encore.

Ce qu'il fit.

Heureusement pour eux, de l'extérieur, ce qui se jouait entre eux était presque imperceptible. Ils semblaient seulement danser avec entrain — beaucoup d'entrain — mais rien de plus. Alors qu'il y avait plus. Infiniment _plus_.

Marinette ne réfléchit pas, se concentra juste sur le plaisir qu'elle ressentait et frotta fermement et tendrement à la fois ses fesses contre l'entrejambe d'Adrien dont les mains se crispèrent autour de ses hanches, serrant sa peau entre ses doigts.

— Mari… susurra-t-il d'une voix tellement rauque qu'elle était à peine perceptible.

« Say my name, say my name, say my stupid name, it's stupid how we always seem to do it again »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Marinette qui recommença ce mouvement, toujours plus intensément, ressentant toujours plus de chaleur se propager dans son bas-ventre incendié. Ce fut probablement à cet instant qu'ils auraient dû s'arrêter pour que l'excuse de l'alcool reste valable. Mais il y avait beaucoup plus que ça. Alors, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas.

Au contraire, Marinette sentit bien vite quelque chose de dur frotter contre elle, et elle sut à cet instant qu'ils ne pourraient plus rompre ce contact. Pas avant d'avoir soulagé ce désir qui les engloutissait un peu plus à chaque instant. Elle sut qu'il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible, que la ligne avait été franchie, que ce tourbillon d'envie avait eu raison d'eux.

« You're so stupid and perfect and stupid and perfect, I hate you, I want you, I hate you, I hate you, oh, again, again, again, again »

Alors que le renflement au niveau de l'entrejambe d'Adrien prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur et que l'espace qui persistait entre leurs deux corps se réduisait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient littéralement collés l'un à l'autre, Marinette se retourna.

« Again and again and again, do it again, do it again »

Ils échangèrent un regard terriblement intime, où ils se hurlaient tout ce qu'ils ne s'avouaient pas tout haut. Adrien, le front luisant, quelques mèches dorées retombant devant ses yeux et le regard noirci de désir, hocha la tête et attrapa une nouvelle fois la main de Marinette. Cette dernière se mordit les lèvres, sentit son cœur faire un double-looping dans sa poitrine et le suivit sans hésiter.

Ils quittèrent la pièce discrètement, et se retrouvèrent rapidement dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient sans vraiment avoir réfléchi où ils allaient. Leur corps ne semblait pas demander la permission à leur cerveau avant d'agir, ce qui, dans leur cas, n'était pas plus mal.

Marinette, liquéfiée par son désir, tira Adrien par le bras, collant pratiquement son visage au sien. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il avança ses lèvres pour rencontrer les siennes mais, encouragée par l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, posa sa main contre son torse et le poussa sans ménagement contre le lit. Un sourire en coin se profila sur son visage, bientôt imité par Adrien qui posa ses mains sur sa taille lorsqu'elle se rua sur lui, plaquant une nouvelle fois son bassin contre le sien.

La sensation ne fut que plus puissante, et les prit tellement au dépourvu que des gémissements gutturaux résonnèrent dans la pièce. La jupe de Marinette remonta le long de ses cuisses, et lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur la ceinture d'un Adrien débordant d'envie, elle posa un instant ses yeux dans les siens.

— C'est la dernière fois, d'accord ?

Adrien haussa un sourcil, alors qu'un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres.

— Sérieusement, grogna-t-elle.

Son amusement ne se fit que plus grand.

— On a cas dire que c'est un service entre amis, proposa-t-il.

Elle plissa ses yeux.

— Je suis vraiment une bonne amie.

— Je trouve aussi, murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard dans le creux de son oreille.

Un énième soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Marinette qui affaira une nouvelle fois ses mains à enlever la ceinture d'Adrien. Ce dernier laissa courir ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire, descendre jusqu'à son cou, lécha sa clavicule et mordilla sa peau sucrée. Ses mains se glissèrent jusqu'à son dos, et Marinette grommela de frustration.

— Je t'avais dit de pas trop boire, ria-t-il en la voyant s'acharner contre sa ceinture.

— Je te déteste, bougonna-t-elle.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la chanson d'il y a quelques minutes.

— Comme tu voudras, mais dépêche-toi, susurra-t-il dans son cou.

Ce fut au tour des lèvres de Marinette de se redresser lorsqu'elle réussit finalement à retirer la ceinture.

— Frustré, Agreste ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix espiègle.

Il grogna à son tour et passa ses mains en dessous de ce haut blanc qui lui avait fait tourner la tête toute la soirée. Ses doigts coururent sur sa peau brûlante tandis que Marinette jeta sa ceinture à l'autre bout de la pièce avant de déboutonner son pantalon. Adrien continuait d'embrasser son décolleté, remonta ses paumes le long de son dos, y semant des frissons toujours plus puissants. Elle hissa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme, caressant ses muscles à travers son haut et se mit à enlever un à un les boutons du vêtement, allant le plus vite possible compte tenu de l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité. Finalement, sous le sourire d'Adrien, elle écarta les pans de sa chemise bleue qui lui allait vraiment très bien mais qui, selon Marinette, lui allait encore mieux une fois retirée. Elle s'éloigna légèrement, laissa ses yeux admirer son torse bronzé et incroyablement dessiné, s'autorisa à poser son doigt sur son sternum, et, le regard d'Adrien fixé sur elle, laissa glisser son index le long de son ventre, apprécia la fermeté de ses abdominaux et enfuit ensuite sa main sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Adrien laissa tomber son front contre l'épaule de Marinette dont le souffle brûlant lui caressait désormais la peau.

Plus la paume de la jeune fille descendait, plus celle de son ami, qui frôlait désormais son ventre, remontait. Bientôt, ses doigts atteignirent ses côtes et Marinette sentit une énième bouffée de chaleur lui envahir le corps tout entier en sentant quelque chose de chaud, de très chaud, et de dur, de très dur contre sa main. Adrien sursauta et se redressa, plongeant son regard dans celui de Marinette qui débordait de désir.

— Écoute, Mari… débuta-t-il d'un murmure guttural.

Il attrapa son poignet plongé dans son pantalon et le posa plus sagement sur son propre torse avant d'entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Marinette fronça les sourcils.

— On devrait pas faire ça, on le regrettera sûrement demain, on devrait juste se calmer, prendre une bonne douche froide et dormir.

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

— Dis-le moi clairement si tu ne veux pas, je t'en voudrais pas, assura-t-elle en lui souriant timidement.

Il écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête.

— Non ! Enfin… Bien sûr que si que j'en ai envie, je veux dire… tu m'as vu ?

Marinette se concentra sur sa respiration saccadée, sur ses yeux sombres d'excitation, sur la bosse dans son sous-vêtement et sur ses joues rouges. Ses lèvres se redressèrent sincèrement et elle hocha la tête.

— C'est pour toi que je dis ça.

Elle connecta à nouveau son regard au sien et l'écouta attentivement.

— Moi, je sais que je me rappellerai de tout ça demain, et que ne regretterai rien.

Il marqua une courte pause.

— Et toi ?

Marinette plissa les yeux, se concentra à nouveau et se redressa, se réajustant sur ses cuisses.

— Petit un, je suis pas bourrée. Je me sens juste… plus libre.

Ce fut au tour d'Adrien d'être suspendu à ses lèvres.

— Petit deux, je sais que ne regretterai pas, peu importe ce qui se passe.

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle baissa son regard.

— Et petit trois… J'en ai vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ très _très_ envie. Ça compte, non ?

Adrien secoua la tête, sidéré par l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

— Oh oui, ça compte.

Marinette eu à peine le temps de relever ses yeux qu'il l'attrapa par les hanches et la plaqua contre le matelas. Un cri de surprise lui échappa mais il fut rapidement remplacé par un rire. Adrien se rua sur elle, parsemant son décolleté de baisers tandis que les mains de Marinette s'échouèrent dans ses cheveux. L'amusement de la jeune fille s'éclipsa bien rapidement, remplacé par des soupirs de plaisir lorsque la bouche d'Adrien descendit dangereusement le long de son corps, jusqu'à se poser sur son sternum. Elle resserra sa prise autour de ses mèches dorées et appuya sa tête contre elle, faisant sourire Adrien. Ce dernier, libéré de ses appréhensions, défit d'un coup de main habile le nœud de son tee-shirt et, comme elle l'avait fait avec sa chemise quelques minutes plus tôt, balança le vêtement à travers la pièce.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de sa bouche. Ses yeux grands ouverts admiraient avec fascination la pièce de lingerie qui recouvrait la poitrine de Marinette. Il s'agissait d'un soutien-gorge blanc qui ne faisait que plus ressortir la teinte désormais halée de sa peau. Mais ce qui faisait véritablement battre le cœur d'Adrien étaient les finitions du vêtement. Les bretelles faites de dentelle surplombaient le décolleté à couper le souffle qu'elle lui offrait, et la transparence du tissu, lui aussi dentelé, laissait entrevoir ce dont Adrien avait rêvé toute la journée. Il remonta légèrement ses yeux vers Marinette qui le regardait, le sourire aux lèvres, un sourcil haussé.

Il reprit bien vite ses esprits et, tout en maintenant le contact visuel, écarta lentement le tissu avant d'approcher tout aussi doucement sa bouche. Marinette sentait le souffle incandescent d'Adrien contre sa poitrine et grogna de frustration.

— Tu…

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres lorsque celles du jeune homme se posèrent sur son sein. Elle ferma les yeux et enfouit à nouveau ses mains dans ses mèches blondes, l'incitant à continuer. Adrien ne se fit pas prier et continua son exploration, laissa courir ses doigts de l'autre côté, caressa sa poitrine à travers son soutien-gorge puis enfuit sa main dans son dos. Marinette grommela lorsqu'il arrêta les mouvements de sa langue et rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il le sentit s'éloigner. Elle fronça les sourcils face à son expression concentrée avant de se rendre compte du problème. Un gigantesque sourire se forma sur son visage et elle tenta de réprimer son fou-rire. Visiblement, elle ne le contint pas très bien puisqu'il s'en aperçut rapidement.

— T'es mal placée pour te moquer de moi, grogna-t-il.

Marinette laissa éclater son amusement, rapidement rejointe par Adrien qui abandonna, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

— Adrien Agreste, serais-tu vierge ?

Il sourit tout contre elle et se redressa, rapidement imité par Marinette.

— Retourne-toi, lui dit-il.

— Très classe.

Il explosa de rire face au sous-entendu et posa ses mains sur ses épaules lorsqu'elle fut dos à lui. Ses doigts parcoururent sa colonne vertébrale et se posèrent sur l'attache de son soutien-gorge, qu'il finit, une fois son fou-rire calmé, par réussir à retirer. Il fit glisser une bretelle le long de son bras, posa ses lèvres sur sa nuque et ses mains autour de sa taille. Lorsque le sous-vêtement fut totalement retiré, il hissa sa bouche jusqu'au creux de son oreille et ses doigts jusqu'à ses côtes.

— Je vais devoir faire ça à chaque fois ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Adrien sourit contre sa peau.

— À chaque fois ? murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Marinette frissonna et un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque les paumes du jeune homme se posèrent autour de ses seins.

— Je croyais que c'était la dernière fois… chuchota-t-il en resserrant la prise de ses mains.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres et tourna légèrement sa tête, juste assez pour plonger son regard dans celui d'Adrien. Ses yeux dérivèrent rapidement vers ses lèvres, et une envie soudaine de les embrasser s'insinua dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas la première fois, loin de là, mais ce qui différenciait les longues mains aux doigts fins et habiles d'Adrien posées sur sa poitrine d'un besoin — besoin si insatiable et si pressant qu'il leur ôtait tout contrôle sur leur propre corps — et d'une manifestation physique de l'amour désespéré qu'ils se vouaient l'un à l'autre était l'absence de baiser. Pourtant, ils en rêvaient. Ils rêvaient de poser leurs lèvres sur celles de l'autre, de s'y perdre, de se découvrir d'une nouvelle manière encore.

Mais ils ne cédaient pas. Ce qui, en soit, était assez ironique en sachant qu'ils capitulaient volontiers face à leurs envies sexuelles mais qu'un simple baiser était tout à fait hors de question. Comment pouvaient-ils penser qu'atteindre cette intimité physique était moins risqué pour leur amitié que le fait de s'embrasser ? Comme quoi, en plus de rendre aveugle, l'amour pouvait aussi rendre particulièrement insensé.

Mais, ce manque de logique était le cadet des préoccupations de Marinette qui se laissa aller contre le torse d'Adrien, collant sa peau brûlante à la sienne, savourant les caresses de ses mains tout contre elle. Ses lèvres douces et chaudes parcoururent le haut de son dos, s'attardèrent sur ses épaules, embrassèrent sa nuque tandis que ses doigts titillaient sa poitrine, faisant sursauter, frissonner et trembler Marinette. Un gémissement plus sonore que les précédents résonna dans la pièce lorsqu'il pinça légèrement son téton entre son pouce et son index. Elle recula sa main sur le matelas, la posa à tâtons sur sa cuisse, remonta le long de sa jambe, et s'enfuit une rapidement l'intérieur de son sous-vêtement. Le souffle bouillant et saccadé du jeune homme dans son oreille n'éveilla que davantage cette bulle de désir qui se formait autour d'eux, et sa main continua son avancée, jusqu'à se poser une nouvelle fois sur le membre d'Adrien, dont la chaleur et la rigidité la firent soupirer dans ses bras.

— Mari… murmura-t-il tout contre elle.

Elle laissa ses doigts caresser cette partie de son corps, effleurant à peine sa peau au début, d'abord par manque d'assurance, et puis, en entendant les grognements d'Adrien dans son oreille, par défi. Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se crispa derrière elle.

— Tu veux vraiment jouer à ce jeu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et, tout à coup, prit totalement en main l'intimité d'Adrien qui gémit de surprise. Ce son résonna encore et encore aux oreilles de Marinette qui entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient tandis qu'il laissa tomber sa tête contre son épaule, les sens plus éveillés que jamais.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourna dans les bras d'Adrien. Le feu dans son bas-ventre s'intensifia une nouvelle fois lorsque ses yeux se plantèrent dans les siens, scrutant son regard devenu presque noir. Elle se rendit alors compte que ses seins étaient nus, et désormais soumis à la vue d'Adrien qui les fixait avec adoration. D'habitude, si de l'alcool ne coulait pas dans ses veines, qu'elle ne serait pas à des centaines de kilomètres de chez elle et que la nuit ne serait pas à moitié entamée, elle aurait probablement rougi, aurait sûrement eu une bouffée de panique. Mais, aujourd'hui, le regard d'Adrien posé sur elle ne lui inspira rien d'autre que de l'envie, de l'envie face à cette œillade qui la faisait se sentir si spéciale, si belle, si désirable et si désirée. Si désespérément désirée.

Alors, elle posa ses lèvres contre sa clavicule, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui posa automatiquement ses mains sur sa taille, descendit sur ses pectoraux, embrassa son sternum tout en reprenant ses mouvements avec sa main plongée dans son pantalon. Les yeux fermés, le cœur battant, la peau en feu, Adrien sentait cette tension agréablement monter tout au fond de lui, le plongeant dans un état qui ressemblait, à ses yeux, au paradis. Alors que les allers et retours de la paume de Marinette s'accéléraient et que sa bouche se posa sur le haut de son ventre, un gémissement rauque et guttural s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

— Adrien ?

Il ouvrit les yeux, découvrant la jeune fille désormais face à lui, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle retira sa main de son sous-vêtement.

— Tu sais…

— Si tu ne veux pas continuer, je comprendrais, c'est pas grave, assura-t-il d'une voix entrecoupée par son souffle erratique. J'irai prendre une douche froide et…

Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le couper.

— Arrête avec ta douche froide, sourit-elle.

Il imita son expression et replaça une de ses mèches de cheveux foncée derrière son oreille. Marinette fut légèrement décontenancée par ce geste mais ne laissa rien paraître.

— Tu sais, à la fin de l'année, quand on a dû faire des test au lycée… débuta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

En effet, il y a quelques mois, peu avant les examens, quelques cas d'une infection sexuellement transmissible — elle ne savait plus laquelle, et n'était d'ailleurs pas sûre de l'avoir un jour réellement su — avaient été recensés. Alors, le principal avait fait venir le personnel médical nécessaire pour effectuer les tests sur ceux qui le voulaient. Alya y était allée pour « être sûre » et Marinette s'était dit que ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal, alors, elle avait accompagné son amie. Les résultats s'étaient avérés négatifs.

Adrien, ne comprenant pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir, fronça les sourcils.

— Je les ai fait et ils étaient négatifs. Et toi, tu les avais fait ? demanda-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

Il hocha la tête et attrapa le poignet de Marinette pour retirer son doigt, toujours posé sur ses lèvres.

— Négatifs. Mais… pourquoi tu… ?

Un sourire malicieux se faufila sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Adrien se sentit rougir, mais était toujours confus, jusqu'à ce que la bouche de Marinette ne se retrouve sur son bas-ventre.

— Oh… je vois, murmura-t-il en perdant ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux.

Elle posa sa paume sur le haut de son torse, l'intimant de s'allonger, ce qu'il fit sans discuter. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ce grain de beauté qu'elle avait rêvé d'embrasser toute la journée, et alors qu'elle léchait sa peau, ses mains retirèrent le pantalon d'Adrien. Le jeune homme prit le relais, balançant le vêtement à travers la pièce, il sentait son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer d'anticipation et laissa ses mains s'échouer à nouveau dans la longue chevelure de Marinette. Cette dernière attrapa l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, et, le regard plongé dans celui d'Adrien, retira la dernière pièce de tissu qui le préservait encore d'une nudité totale. Ses yeux se baissèrent une seconde avant de se connecter à nouveau dans ceux de son partenaire dont la respiration devenait chaotique. Elle posa doucement sa main contre son aine, et lui murmura d'une voix rauque :

— Tu me dis si je fais quelque chose de mal, d'accord ?

— Hm… wow !

Il fut pris de cours par la bouche de Marinette qui se posa tout contre lui. Elle sourit face à l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et embrassa tendrement l'intimité d'Adrien qui n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement, ni à penser à autre chose qu'à cette bouffée de plaisir qui le submergeait. Les doigts enfouit dans les mèches de Marinette pour les garder hors de son visage, Adrien ne pouvait pas déraciner son regard d'elle et du charme presque magnétique qu'elle dégageait. À ce stade, il était d'ailleurs plus ensorcelé par son amie que simplement charmé. Elle le captivait.

Un gémissement plus rauque que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque la bouche de Marinette prit plus d'assurance, et un grognement plus bestial qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité retentit dans la pièce quand la main de la jeune femme se mit à accompagner les mouvements de va-et-vient de ses lèvres.

Les minutes passaient, les souffles se coupaient, les rythmes cardiaques battaient des records, les soupirs s'intensifiaient, les gémissements se désespéraient les mouvements s'accéléraient, la tension était à son paroxysme et le plaisir ne cessait de monter, de monter et de monter encore.

Marinette, guidée par la voix d'Adrien et par son propre instinct, lécha tendrement sa peau, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Cette bulle de désir, d'envie, de bien-être et de frustration mélangés qui ne faisait que grandir depuis des heures — pour ne pas dire des jours, et pour encore moins dire des mois — menaçait d'éclater à chaque nouvelle seconde, à chaque nouveau mouvement.

Tout à coup, lorsque Marinette embrassa cette partie de son corps au bord du point de rupture, la bulle explosa. Elle se brisa dans une vague de jouissance incomparable et inédite pour Adrien qui ferma les yeux, plongé dans cet océan de satisfaction. Marinette déposa un dernier baiser sur son entrejambe tout en continuant le va-et-vient de ses mains, laissa courir ses lèvres sur son bas-ventre, remonter le long de ses abdominaux, s'appuyer une nouvelle fois sur son sternum avant de se poser tendrement sur sa mâchoire. Elle se reposa sur le côté, retira finalement ses doigts de son membre et admira l'expression si paisible d'Adrien qui rouvrit finalement les yeux. La bouche entrouverte, comme s'il ne comprenait pas comment de telles sensations pouvaient exister. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité que Marinette sentit cet brasier dans son bas-ventre se raviver, donnant des flammes de désir plus puissantes et plus intenses que jamais. Alors, dans un parfait parallèle de cette soirée d'été qui avait tout fait basculer, elle rapprocha sa main de ses lèvres et lécha le liquide qui s'y trouvait désormais, vestige du plaisir fulgurant qui venait de chambouler chaque sens d'Adrien. Ses yeux céruléens plongés dans les prunelles vertes du jeune homme, Marinette laissa sa langue parcourir lentement sa peau.

— Tu vas vraiment finir par me rendre dingue, murmura Adrien d'une voix suave.

Marinette lui offrit un sourire malicieux, rapidement suivie par son ami qui secoua la tête et soupira de satisfaction. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et posa sa main sur sa joue.

— Tu es sûre que c'était la dernière fois ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rauque et guttural.

Marinette se mordilla les lèvres et se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas se jeter sur lui pour dévorer les siennes. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air faussement détaché.

— Hé, t'as pas dit non !

Elle éclata de rire.

— J'ai pas dit oui !

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et lui adressa un clin d'œil.

— Pour l'instant, chuchota-t-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais un cri de surprise s'échappa rapidement de ses lèvres lorsqu'il la plaqua fougueusement contre le matelas, les lèvres redressées. Marinette posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et dériva jusqu'à ses tempes, passant ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées. Les traits espiègles d'Adrien se changèrent en un sourire sincère et touché. Il attrapa son poignet et posa sa bouche contre sa paume, déposant un baiser aérien sur sa peau brûlante.

Elle sentit que c'était le bon moment, le bon moment pour lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis des années, pour lui avouer à quel point elle était amoureuse de lui, à quel point chaque geste, chaque parole et chaque sourire qu'il esquissait lui faisaient tourner la tête, à quel point elle l'aimait. Mais, des bons moments comme celui-ci, il y en avait eu d'autres. Et comme ceux-ci, elle le laissa filer entre ses doigts comme l'eau d'un ruisseau, gardant ses lèvres scellées et ses sentiments enfermés à double-tour dans son cœur qui dégoulinait d'amour pour ce garçon.

Ses pensées furent vite chassées lorsqu'Adrien posa ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Les mains posées sur ses hanches, il embrassa tendrement le haut de son corps, jusqu'à se déposer un baiser contre son sternum. Un cri lui échappa lorsque la langue du jeune homme se posa contre un de ses seins et elle attrapa ses lèvres entre ses dents, se retenant de manifester son plaisir. Adrien releva un instant les yeux vers elle et lui murmura :

— Ne te retiens pas.

— Ne t'arrête pas, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Il sourit tout contre elle et posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre sa poitrine douce et chaude. Une de ses mains se posa sur sa cuisse, faisant sursauter Marinette qui enfonça ses doigts dans ses mèches dorées, l'attirant toujours plus contre sa peau. Sa langue se mit à littéralement dévorer ses seins et bientôt, sa main se posa sur les coutures de sa culotte avant de se faufiler à l'intérieur. Marinette soupirait bruyamment, fascinée par l'effet qu'il lui faisait et roula instinctivement son bassin contre la main d'Adrien qui se posa finalement à l'endroit où elle voulait.

Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant. Elle en voulait plus. Elle avait besoin de plus.

— Adrien… murmura-t-elle désespérément.

Il descendit alors rapidement ses lèvres le long de son corps, déposa un baiser sur son nombril avant d'attraper l'élastique de sa jupe qu'il retira en une seconde. Son sous-vêtement la rejoignit rapidement, et Marinette n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle était désormais nue devant son meilleur ami que celui-ci déposa ses lèvres contre son intimité.

Un gémissement incontrôlé se fit entendre et Marinette posa ses mains contre les épaules d'Adrien, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme au dernier rempart face à toutes ces sensations qui la gagnaient petit à petit. Il déposa un baiser tout contre elle et commença à bouger sa langue, d'abord doucement, puis plus rapidement, de haut en bas, de droite à gauche, jamais rassasié de tous ces soupirs de plaisir qui nourrissaient à nouveau cet incendie — qui ne semblait jamais vouloir s'éteindre — dans son bas-ventre.

Lorsqu'Adrien introduit sa langue à l'intérieur, Marinette enfonça sans ménagement ses ongles dans la peau de ses épaules, le faisant gémir tout contre elle. Elle ne contrôlait plus rien, et lorsqu'il posa sans prévenir ses lèvres sur son clitoris gorgé de sang, Marinette griffa puissamment la peau d'Adrien qui sentit une tension désormais familière faire à nouveau son apparition.

Il comprenait désormais la différence entre faire l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aime et coucher avec une personne inconnue. Là, le plaisir de Marinette, ses cris, ses tremblements, sa respiration saccadée lui apportait au moins autant de satisfaction que lorsque les rôles étaient inversés. Lui procurer des sensations qu'il savait inédites et électrisantes l'excitait beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Ce fut autant plus vrai lorsqu'il la sentit se contracter sous sa bouche, alors que ses ongles éraflaient à nouveau le haut de son dos. Et quand l'orgasme de Marinette la submergea aussi sûrement qu'un tsunami, voir son corps s'écrouler contre le matelas, ses yeux rouler dans ses paupières et entendre un ultime gémissement — beaucoup plus fort et désespéré que les autres — s'échapper de ses lèvres, Adrien se demanda s'il connaîtrait à nouveau ça un jour, avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ç'avait beau être sa première expérience, il la savait déjà insurmontable.

Soudain, Marinette rouvrit les yeux, révélant ses iris bleus comme les cieux sous le clair de lune. Adrien lui adressa un sourire et déposa ses lèvres contre son ventre avant de s'allonger à côté d'elle. Elle se retourna sur son dos, rompant le contact visuel, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

— Ça va ? demanda Adrien en fixant sa poitrine qui se soulevait au rythme de son souffle.

Elle dirigea à nouveau son visage vers le sien et lui offrit un sourire comblé.

— Ça va, murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Ils se regardèrent une seconde, ou une minute, ou peut-être plus, la notion du temps leur échappait complètement.

— On devrait probablement dormir, chuchota-t-elle finalement.

— Probablement, oui.

Marinette mobilisa toutes les forces qu'il lui restait et détourna son regard du sien. Elle savait que si elle continuait à fixer ses yeux verts… Justement, elle ne savait pas ce qui se passerait si elle continuait à fixer ses yeux verts. Et elle voulait garder le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait.

— Je peux aller dormir sur le canapé, si tu veux.

Marinette émit un rire nerveux.

— Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux rivés au plafond.

Adrien haussa les épaules.

— Pour te laisser un peu d'intimité, je suppose.

— Après ce qu'on vient de faire, tu crois vraiment que le problème serait de _dormir_ ensemble ?

Un sourire se faufila sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui se mit à rire aussi en se rendant compte de l'absurdité de sa proposition. Il se positionna lui aussi sur don dos et laissa échapper un long et profond soupir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Adrien ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix préoccupée.

Ils tournèrent la tête au même moment, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

— Dormir, répondit-il au bout d'un certain temps.

L'absence d'amusement ou d'espièglerie dans sa réponse montra à Marinette qu'il n'avait pas plus de réponses qu'elle, et qu'il était probablement tout aussi perdu. Elle hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux scruter un instant ses lèvres. Il le remarqua mais ne dit rien, ne fit aucune plaisanterie, aucune remarque débordante de sous-entendus, rien.

— Je peux te faire un câlin ?

Son ton était tellement adorable qu'Adrien se retint de ne pas lui avouer dans la seconde quel point il était amoureux d'elle. À la place, un sourire sincère et touché se dessina sur son visage et il hocha doucement la tête, gardant les lèvres scellées, car il savait que s'il ouvrait la bouche, ce serait son cœur qui parlerait. Il tendit alors ses bras vers elle et Marinette s'y glissa sans hésiter, posa sa tête contre son torse musclé et chaud, enroula son bras contre sa taille et cala sa respiration sur la sienne. Adrien laissa une de ses mains caresser tendrement sa peau, tandis que l'autre était passée juste en-dessous de sa poitrine. Ils étaient entremêlés l'un contre l'autre, collés l'un contre l'autre, leur peau nue plaquée l'une contre l'autre.

Ils essayaient de se concentrer sur tout sauf sur ce désir qui était toujours là tout au fond d'eux, et qui ne semblait pas avoir fini de les malmener.

* * *

Alooooors ? J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Concernant la musique (Again & Again), je suis tombée dessus un peu par hasard, et les paroles m'ont beaucoup inspirées ! J'avais déjà l'idée de la danse en tête mais les paroles collaient tellement bien à la situation que je l'ai ajoutée à mon histoire :)

Petit laïus sur le passage où Marinette demande à Adrien s'il a fait les tests pour les IST, c'est vrai que la coïncidence est assez énorme et que ça fait un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais il faut être **absolument sûr** de ne pas avoir d'infections avant de faire ce genre de choses ! Alors, je trouvais ça important d'en parler ;)

Je vais essayer de poster le prochain chapitre au courant ou à la fin de la semaine prochaine, j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer à l'écrire ! En tout cas, si vous avez certaines recommandations, choses, discussions ou autre que vous aimeriez lire, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Enfin bref, bonne nuit ou bonne journée à tous, j'ai hâte de lire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Délivrance

Hello ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette petite histoire :)

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai été submergée de travail, je suis tombée malade et j'ai un bac blanc à réviser donc c'est assez compliqué de trouver du temps pour écrire, malheureusement :/

Enfin bref, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture à tous !

Et merci beaucoup à _naruhina2_ pour ta review, elle m'a fait vraiment très plaisir !

* * *

Marinette ouvrit les yeux. Soupira. Referma les paupières. Prit une grande inspiration. Tenta de calmer les bouffées de chaleur qui irradiaient son propre corps.

C'étaient les mêmes gestes à répétition qu'elle amorçait, les mêmes pensées en boucle qui lui vrillaient le crâne, c'était la même chose depuis des heures. Parce que depuis tout ce temps, Marinette oscillait entre sommeil et éveil, l'esprit trop flou pour être réellement conscient mais le rythme cardiaque bien trop élevé pour lui permettre de s'endormir.

Elle jeta un énième coup d'œil à Adrien, et constata, comme les dizaines autres fois qui avaient précédées, qu'il dormait à points fermés. Son bras était toujours entouré en-dessous de sa poitrine ce qui n'aidait pas Marinette à réguler sa respiration qui n'avait plus récupéré un rythme normal depuis bien trop longtemps. Son seuil de tolérance fut officiellement atteint lorsque la main d'Adrien bougea dans son sommeil, se posant — comme par hasard — sur le bas de son sein. Un bruit à mi-chemin entre le soupir, le gémissement et le grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres et, n'en pouvant plus, sachant qu'elle allait finir par étouffer si elle restait ici, Marinette s'extirpa doucement, _très_ doucement, des bras d'Adrien. Tout en se mordant les lèvres, elle retira sa main de sa poitrine, à contre-cœur, et se décolla de son torse chaud. Un sursaut secoua son corps lorsqu'Adrien s'allongea sur le dos, les bras étalés sur le lit.

Marinette sortit de sa léthargie et s'assit sur le bord du matelas. Pourquoi avait-elle si peur qu'il se réveille ? Pourquoi craignait-elle tant de le confronter ? Elle passa ses mains sur ses tempes, rabattant ses cheveux en arrière et se leva du lit, se percha sur la pointe de ses pieds pour ne pas faire grincer le parquet et attrapa le premier vêtement qui lui tomba sous la main avant de s'avancer vers la porte. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la chemise bleue d'Adrien. Un flash du garçon aux cheveux dorés en train de danser, vêtu de ce vêtement qui lui allait si bien, lui traversa l'esprit. Elle se rappelait de tous les évènements d'hier soir — ou presque. Mais une sensation étrange l'envahissait, elle savait que c'était réel, que c'était bel et bien arrivé, mais elle avait cette impression d'avoir imaginé chaque caresse, d'avoir rêvé chaque mouvement, d'avoir inventé chaque soupir de plaisir.

Elle secoua la tête et enfila rapidement la chemise, attacha rapidement les boutons et se retourna au moment où elle sortit de la pièce. La vison d'Adrien lui coupa instantanément son souffle déjà chaotique. Le drap blanc qui trônait sur le lit était négligemment posé sur son bas-ventre, laissant entrevoir sa ceinture d'Apollon particulièrement marquée — au plus grand désespoir de Marinette — et ce fameux grain de beauté. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration et régulière et son visage endormi semblait paisible. Marinette s'échappa rapidement de la chambre en sentant ce désir pulser tout au fond d'elle.

L'idée de la douche froide d'Adrien ne semblait plus aussi ridicule à ses yeux lorsque ses pieds nus et brûlant entrèrent en contact avec la carrelage froid de la cuisine. Un énième soupir s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque ses yeux croisèrent les aiguilles de l'horloge : il était plus de quatre heures du matin. Elle était vraiment restée éveillée pendant plus de deux heures, littéralement en train de se consumer de l'intérieur dans les bras d'Adrien ? Visiblement, oui.

Marinette attrapa un verre et le remplit rapidement d'eau glacée. Ses paupières se fermèrent de soulagement lorsque le liquide froid apaisa sa gorge sèche. Les minutes passèrent, et après trois grands verres d'eau, Marinette se sentit un peu mieux. Si elle faisait abstraction de ses pensées qui allaient dans tous les sens, de sa respiration qui n'était toujours pas réellement stabilisée et de cette tension dans son bas-ventre qui n'allait pas disparaître aussi facilement qu'avec une boisson fraîche, elle allait bien. Mais le problème était bien là : elle ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ces questions qui lui faisaient mal à la tête, de cet essoufflement qui l'épuisait et de ce désir qui commençait réellement à la rendre folle.

Elle s'adossa au comptoir de la cuisine, les paupières closes, son verre entre les mains, tentant de réguler sa respiration, bercée par le vent qui soufflait contre les vitres et les stridulations des insectes.

— Mari ?

La bulle de sérénité qu'elle était en train de se fabriquer éclata aussitôt. Elle ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et faillit lâcher son verre. Son rythme cardiaque qui était presque redevenu acceptable s'emballa lorsqu'elle aperçut Adrien, à l'entrée de la cuisine. Il avait les yeux plissés, les cheveux en bataille, l'air à moitié endormi, le torse nu et était seulement vêtu d'un jogging gris.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ça va ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

Marinette écarquilla les yeux et tendit la main.

— Reste où tu es. S'il-te-plaît, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Il s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. Mais elle ne lui donna aucune explication. Adrien déglutit péniblement en observant Marinette dans sa chemise qui lui allait particulièrement bien. Le vêtement faisait ressortir sa peau légèrement halée et ses grands yeux bleus. Il pouvait deviner la forme de ses seins, le creux de ses reins, la courbe de ses fesses…

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un frisson courut le long du corps de Marinette lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du regard qu'il lui portait.

— J-je… je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive…

Il releva les yeux et les plongea dans les siens.

— C'est à cause de l'alcool ?

Elle se mordilla les lèvres et secoua la tête.

— Tu te souviens bien de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

— Tu regrettes ?

Elle fit le mouvement inverse, le regard ancré dans celui d'Adrien qui s'intensifia en une seconde. Il s'approcha alors d'elle, avec une démarche féline qui surprit Marinette.

— Tu veux recommencer ? demanda-il finalement dans un murmure à peine audible.

Il était désormais à quelques centimètres et elle pouvait sentir sa peau s'électriser sous l'anticipation. Tout à coup, la transe dans laquelle elle était plongée se dissipa et un semblant de raison la fit s'éloigner d'Adrien.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix plus agressive.

— Mari…

Il s'avança lentement vers elle.

— Non ! C'est toi qui a commencé, c'est à cause de toi qu'on en est là, c'est à cause de toi que j'arrive pas penser à autre chose qu'à toi depuis une semaine ! grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Adrien s'arrêta et haussa un sourcil, les bras croisés.

— Sérieusement ?

Marinette expira lentement, soulagée.

— Tu peux pas rejeter la faute sur moi comme ça, c'est pas juste.

Elle hocha la tête et releva les yeux vers lui.

— Oui, je sais. C'est juste que…

Son regard se perdit dans le sien, elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et baissa les yeux.

— Je veux pas te perdre juste pour une histoire de sexe… chuchota-t-elle timidement.

Adrien pinça ses lèvres et s'avança une nouvelle fois vers elle.

— Tu me perdras pas, je te le promets.

Elle releva la tête et lui offrit un léger sourire qui fit fondre le cœur du jeune homme.

— Écoute… commença-t-il. Peut-être que si on couche ensemble une bonne fois pour toute, on se sentira mieux après.

Marinette haussa les sourcils.

— Ouais… ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête, murmura-t-il, les joues rouges.

— Je pense que t'as raison.

Ce fut au tour d'Adrien d'être surpris.

— Ah bon ?

— Je pense qu'on en a besoin. Et puis… ça pourra pas être pire, de toute façon.

_Oh si._

— C'est sûrement ce sentiment qu'il manque quelque chose, que c'est pas terminé qui nous met dans cet état.

Marinette hocha la tête et s'approcha davantage de lui.

— Si on le fait, on sera soulagés. Et on pourra redevenir amis comme avant.

_Bien sûr._

— Hm, murmura-t-il, le corps à quelques millimètres du sien.

Leurs yeux étaient rivés à leurs lèvres qui se frôlaient presque.

— Marché conclu ? souffla-t-elle.

— Marché conclu.

Et enfin, _enfin_, ils s'embrassèrent. Un incroyable soupir de soulagement résonna dans leurs bouches alors qu'ils se dévoraient littéralement l'un l'autre. Adrien posa une main sur sa joue et laissa courir l'autre sur sa hanche tandis que Marinette enfouit les siennes dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Une sensation inédite les englobait. Ce baiser semblait tellement juste, tellement normal, tellement… inévitable. Consumé par la puissance de cette étreinte, Adrien glissa sa langue dans la bouche de Marinette qui gémit sous le contact. Ils avaient beau avoir atteint ce que beaucoup caractériseraient comme l'apothéose de l'intimité physique, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches qu'à cet instant. Le jeune homme la plaqua violemment contre le comptoir de la cuisine, la langue entremêlée à la sienne, les mains pressées contre ses fesses. Marinette attrapa les poignets d'Adrien et les glissa en dessous de sa chemise avant de soupirer bruyamment lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur sa peau nue.

N'en pouvant plus, il attrapa fermement ses hanches et la hissa sur le plan de travail, envoyant valser le verre que Marinette y avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt. Leurs lèvres se décollèrent et ils tournèrent la tête, le front pressé l'un contre l'autre.

— Oups, murmura Adrien avant de reconnecter son regard à celui de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière, désormais à sa hauteur, lui sourit innocemment, les mains posés sur ses épaules. Il rapprocha à nouveau ses lèvres de siennes mais Marinette recula au dernier moment.

— Attends… Tu as une capote ?

Il hocha la tête et elle fronça les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ?

Adrien secoua la tête, les lèvres relevées.

— Tu veux vraiment parler de ça maintenant ?

Marinette imita son expression et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, le rapprochant d'elle.

— Non, on a mieux à faire.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'elle emprisonna sa bouche de la sienne dans un baiser sauvage et brûlant, un baiser envieux et désespéré. Adrien posa les mains sur ses cuisses, caressant doucement sa peau, remontant de plus en plus à chaque seconde. Tout à coup, il s'avança entre ses jambes, et le cri de Marinette fut heureusement étouffé lorsqu'il frotta la bosse qui s'était formée dans son pantalon contre l'entrejambe nue de son amie.

— Dans… la… chambre… dit-elle d'une voix rauque et essoufflée.

Adrien hocha la tête et haussa un sourcil, les yeux pétillant de malice.

— Qu'est-ce que…

Et, tout à coup, il passa une main autour de sa taille et l'autre sous ses cuisses, la portant comme une mariée, ou dans son cas, comme une princesse. Marinette éclata de rire et entoura sa nuque de ses bras.

— Vraiment ?

— Compte pas sur moi pour faire les choses à moitié, assura-t-il en montant les escaliers.

Elle se détendit — compte tenu de l'état de tension dans lequel elle se trouvait, ça ne voulait pas dire grand chose — dans les bras d'Adrien.

— Je prends ça très sérieusement, fais attention, Agreste, chuchota-t-elle.

Il ouvrit la porte avec son coude et la referma d'un léger coup de pied avant de quasiment jeter une Marinette riant aux éclats sur le lit.

— Et moi je prends ça comme un défi, fais attention, Dupain-Chang, répliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle se mordilla les lèvres, et Adrien fondit sur elle en un instant. Il emprisonna ses lèvres des siennes et laissa ses doigts courir jusqu'à sa chemise, retirant un à un les boutons. Elle gémit dans le baiser lorsqu'il écarta les pans du vêtement, caressant ses seins au passage. Le vêtement fut jeté dans la pièce, comme quelques heures auparavant et Marinette inversa les positions, se retrouvant à califourchon sur Adrien qui la regardait avec une telle adoration qu'elle se sentit frissonner. Elle approcha lentement son visage du sien et déposa un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts chutèrent jusqu'à son bas-ventre, dénouant rapidement les ficelles de son jogging. Le pantalon fut rapidement retiré et Marinette se redressa, collant leur bassin nu l'un à l'autre.

— Oh wow ! extériorisa-t-elle.

Le contact de l'entrejambe durcie d'Adrien contre son intimité la faisait trembler de désir. Elle posa ses mains sur ses abdominaux et se souleva légèrement de lui avant de s'abaisser à nouveau, roulant doucement et langoureusement ses hanches contre les siennes.

— Oh, Mari… gémit-t-il en attrapant fermement le creux de ses reins.

Il se redressa, amoindrissant encore l'espace entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme dont le soupir de plaisir résonna dans son oreille. Il lécha sa peau brûlante, les mains pressées contre la chute de ses reins, guidant les va-et-vient de son corps contre le sien.

Marinette ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les sensations se mêlaient et se mélangeait dans un tsunami d'envie qui emportait tout sur son passage : les mains d'Adrien appuyées contre sa peau, la bouche d'Adrien qui dévorait son cou, le souffle d'Adrien qui brûlait sa peau, le membre rigide d'Adrien qui frottait contre son bas-ventre pulsant de désir. Adrien. C'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait penser.

Emportée par ce tourbillon d'émotions, Marinette posa ses mains contre le torse du jeune homme, le plaquant violemment contre le matelas. Elle rejeta ses cheveux en arrière et offrit un sourire en coin à un Adrien à la bouche entrouverte et à l'air étonné.

— T'es tellement belle, murmura-t-il.

Son ton était incroyablement sincère. Il la regardait avec une telle intensité qu'il semblait surpris qu'une telle beauté puisse exister. Il admirait ses grands yeux bleus, ses joues rougies, ses lèvres rosées par leur sollicitation, ses quelques mèches de cheveux noirs qui tombaient le long de son visage, descendit ses yeux jusqu'à ses seins qu'il savait chauds et doux, son ventre dessiné, sa taille fine qu'il rêvait d'attraper, ses hanches auxquelles il voulait s'accrocher. Finalement, son regard se connecta au sien, admirant l'ombre de ses longs cils noirs sur ses paupières et le bleu assombri de ses iris.

— J-je… euh…

Marinette pencha la tête et Adrien ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Merci, souffla-t-elle finalement, les lèvres relevées.

Elle ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de ses prunelles d'un vert flamboyant qu'elle connaissait si bien, de sa mâchoire incroyablement ciselée, de ses lèvres redressées en un sourire qui inondait son cœur d'amour. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle fondit sur lui, appuya ses mains sur ses joues et colla sa bouche à la sienne, se liant à lui dans un baiser débordant de tendresse, cette fois-ci. Elle se perdit dans cette étreinte, sachant que c'était la dernière fois qu'une telle proximité s'installait entre eux.

Adrien caressa sa taille de ses mains, soupirant contre ses lèvres qui dévoraient les siennes. Elle menait complètement la danse, ce qui n'intensifia que davantage le désir qui brûlait au fond de son ventre et faisait pulser ses veines. Marinette l'embrassait avec une telle intensité et une telle douceur à la fois qu'Adrien ne voulait plus jamais quitter ses lèvres.

Mais leurs poumons criaient famine et ils durent malheureusement couper court à cet incroyable baiser. Marinette posa son front brûlant contre celui d'Adrien, les paupières closes, la respiration saccadée et le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. Le jeune homme posa ses lèvres contre sa joue et passa tendrement une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Un gémissement s'échappa de la gorge de Marinette lorsque la langue d'Adrien parcourut son cou, courut sur sa clavicule, se balada sur son décolleté. Tout à coup, elle fut plaquée dos contre le matelas, le souffle coupé tandis qu'un baiser léger comme une plume fut déposé sur son sternum. Elle eut à peine le temps de remplir ses poumons qu'Adrien la retourna sur le lit, la laissant sur le ventre avant de poser ses lèvres sur le haut de son dos, semant une ligne de baisers mouillés le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

— Qu'est-ce que tu… Oh !

La phrase de Marinette mourut sur ses lèvres lorsque les doigts du jeune homme se posèrent sur ses fesses. Ses mains qui ne caressait que sa peau au début devinrent plus entreprenantes, plus pressantes, plus fougueuses, presque rudes. Marinette, le visage tourné sur le côté, les yeux admirant l'expression d'Adrien, ne put s'empêcher de crier lorsque ce dernier passa ses doigts entre ses jambes qu'elle écarta automatiquement, entrant en contact avec son intimité chaude et humide.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et une énième vague de désir incontrôlé traversa son corps lorsque le regard d'Adrien entra en contact avec le sien. Les yeux du jeune homme étaient assombris, à tel point qu'ils étaient presque noirs, et il ne rendit leur œillade que plus profonde lorsqu'il inséra deux doigts à l'intérieur d'elle. Cette position et ce nouvel angle firent gémir Marinette qui se cambra instinctivement.

— A-Adrien… murmura-t-elle entre deux soupirs. _Plus_.

Son cerveau n'arrivait plus à former de réelles phrases, mais le jeune homme comprit très bien ce qu'elle voulait. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

— Bientôt, chuchota-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

— Je te… Ah !

La fin de sa phrase ne vu jamais le jour tandis qu'un gémissement guttural remplaça ses mots. Adrien venait de se positionner au-dessus d'elle, et roula langoureusement son bassin contre ses fesses. Il grogna de plaisir en sentant la chaleur et l'humidité de Marinette contre son entrejambe.

La jeune femme attrapa sans réfléchir l'avant-bras d'Adrien qui était posé près de sa tête et enfonça ses ongles dans sa peau, le faisant gémir de surprise. Elle renforça sa prise lorsqu'il accéléra ses mouvements, s'attardant entre ses jambes.

— Adrien, murmura-t-elle. Si tu tiens à ton bras, dépêche-toi, souffla-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et déposa ses lèvres souriantes contre son dos, avant de s'éloigner d'elle, faisant frissonner Marinette de froid lorsque l'air frais remplaça la chaleur de son corps. Elle se retourna, prit une grande inspiration et tourna le regard, sentant alors son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine lorsque la vision d'un Adrien complètement nu au milieu de la pièce prit place devant ses yeux. Elle le côtoyait depuis des années maintenant, et était loin d'être étrangère à son charme qui faisait fantasmer la moitié de Paris. Même si elle avait, au fil du temps, découvert une part de lui qui la faisait rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, grogner d'énervement et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, elle faisait la connaissance, depuis quelques jours, d'une facette qui faisait battre son cœur et frissonner sa peau. Comme les muscles de son dos, la forme de ses fesses, l'étincelle de désir dans son regard.

Elle se familiarisait avec l'intimité du jeune homme, enregistrait chaque détail, chaque coup d'oeil, chaque caresse, chaque soupir. Les yeux posés sur lui, Marinette ne put empêcher une boule de se former dans sa gorge en se rendant compte que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait aussi simplement, qu'ils atteignaient une telle proximité, autant physique que psychologique.

Et, alors qu'Adrien attrapait la boîte de préservatifs dans son sac, Marinette, désormais assise sur le lit, pinça ses lèvres et regarda le jeune homme avec une expression presque grave.

— Adrien ? murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'intéressé jeta l'emballage sur le matelas et se positionna à côté d'elle. Il posa son menton sur son épaule et leva le regard vers elle.

— Je… chuchota-t-elle en baissant ses yeux vers les siens. Je ne veux pas que ce soit la dernière fois.

Elle l'avait dit. D'un ton peu assuré et tremblant, mais elle l'avait dit. Et ça faisait du bien.

— Attends, rien n'est fait, peut-être que ce sera complètement nul.

Marinette savait ce qu'il essayait de faire. Il essayait de l'apaiser, de la faire rire. Ce qui fonctionna. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui passa une main dans les mèches dorées du jeune homme. Ce dernier perdit peu à peu la lueur de malice dans son regard qui perdit cependant pas en intensité.

— Je… commença-t-il.

Mais Marinette posa son doigt sur ses lèvres et secoua la tête.

— Non, tu as raison, on parlera de ça plus tard.

Adrien se redressa, et elle dut lever les yeux pour maintenir le contact visuel.

— Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête et laissa courir ses doigts sur sa nuque.

— Embrasse-moi, susurra-t-elle.

Ces mots furent beaucoup plus d'effet à Adrien qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible, et il fondit sur ses lèvres la seconde d'après, emprisonnant sa bouche entre la sienne dans un baiser brûlant, rempli d'un tourbillon de questions, d'espoir et d'envie. Marinette se retrouva à nouveau allongée sur le matelas, les bras passés autour du cou du jeune homme, la langue entourée autour de la sienne et le bassin qui cognait contre le sien. La bouche d'Adrien dériva sur sa joue jusqu'à se poser sur son cou alors qu'il attrapa d'une main habile la boîte de préservatifs, en attrapa rapidement un et le sortit de l'emballage tout aussi vite. Les lèvres dévorant la naissance de la poitrine de Marinette, il enfila consciencieusement la protection de ses mains tremblantes et plongea finalement ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

— Tu es vraiment sûre ? s'assura-t-il dans un murmure.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Marinette qui posa ses mains sur les joues de son ami.

— Cent pour-cent sûre. Et toi ?

— Ça sonne bizarre si je te dis que je suis sûr depuis longtemps ?

Marinette, le sang bouillonnant, la peau en feu et le bas-ventre incendié, ne saisit pas tous les sous-entendus qui se cachaient derrière cette phrase.

— Probablement. Mais là, tout de suite, je m'en fous complètement, avoua-t-elle.

Adrien se contenta de cette réponse et déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume sur ses lèvres.

— Tu me dis si ça va pas, ok ?

Elle hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur ses épaules tandis qu'il laissa une des siennes tomber jusqu'à sa hanche. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Marinette lorsqu'elle sentit le membre durci d'Adrien contre l'entrée de son intimité. Le jeune homme emprisonna sa bouche de la sienne, lui offrant un baiser lent et doux tandis qu'il s'insérait doucement, très, _très_ doucement en elle. Elle intensifia la pression de ses lèvres, l'embrassant plus fougueusement et glissa ses mains le long de son dos dont les muscles roulaient sous sa peau. Une bouffée de chaleur se répandit dans son corps lorsqu'elle entendit le gémissement d'Adrien contre ses lèvres. Lorsqu'il fut complètement à l'intérieur d'elle, il décolla finalement sa bouche de la sienne et plongea son regard dans le sien.

— Tout va bien ?

Marinette sembla étonnée en se rendant compte qu'il était entièrement entré en elle.

— J'ai pas eu mal du tout, murmura-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête contre le matelas.

La sensation n'était pas vraiment agréable, mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. C'était juste… bizarre. Mais cet incendie faisait toujours rage dans son bas-ventre, et ce besoin, cet instinct presque animal refit rapidement surface parmi toutes ces nouvelles sensations qui lui étaient offertes. Adrien lui souriait, ouvrit la bouche, et Marinette devina à la lueur espiègle de ses yeux que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas être très subtile. Alors, elle posa son doigt contre ses lèvres et secoua la tête.

— Tais-toi et bouge, lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Il perdit presque automatiquement son expression malicieuse et intensifia son oeillade, les yeux légèrement plissés. Un grognement rauque s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque Marinette passa ses jambes autour de sa taille et, le regard ancré dans le sien, il émit un langoureux mouvement de son bassin tremblant. Cette pression, cette chaleur autour de son membre était tellement agréable qu'Adrien se sentit rapidement comblé par le plaisir qui emportait tout sur son passage.

Ses mouvements s'accélérèrent et Marinette, un sourire au coin des lèvres, remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, et, en une seconde, Adrien se retrouva plaqué contre le matelas, son amie au-dessus de lui. Il déglutit péniblement en la voyant prendre le contrôle de son propre plaisir.

Au début, ses va-et-vient étaient assez hésitants, elle soulevait et abaissait simplement ses hanches, mais, rapidement, tout devint plus certain, plus instinctif, plus torride. Marinette, les mains appuyées de chaque côté de son torse, était légèrement penchée en avant et se laissait guider par ses envies. Son bassin se plaqua contre celui d'Adrien, s'en éloigna, recommença ce mouvement plus vite, plus fort, plus lentement ou plus tendrement. Un cri incontrôlable s'échappa de la bouche de Marinette lorsqu'elle s'assit complètement sur le jeune homme et, au lieu d'amorcer un balancement vertical avec ses hanches, leur fit suivre une trajectoire horizontale, traçant des cercles imaginaires contre le bassin d'Adrien. Les paupières closes et la bouche entrouverte, les gestes de Marinette étaient terriblement langoureux, et le plaisir manifeste qui se formait sur son visage fit frissonner Adrien qui posa sans réfléchir ses mains contre ses fesses, aidant et intensifiant ses mouvements.

La vision de ses lèvres qu'elle mordillait, de ses seins qui se balançaient au rythme de ses gestes, de ses longs cheveux qui retombaient derrière elle, de ses hanches qui ondulaient contre lui faillirent eurent raison de lui. Mais il trouva la force de repousser une énième fois ce tourbillon de jouissance, et, le bas-ventre en feu, se redressa vivement et emprisonna sans préambule les lèvres de Marinette entre les siennes. Son gémissement de surprise résonna dans sa bouche, mais elle passa rapidement ses mains autour de son cou, se perdant dans ce baiser aux allures d'incendie.

Adrien laissa son envie le dominer et introduit sa langue dans la bouche de Marinette. Il l'embrassait avec une telle fougue, avec une telle passion qu'elle fut bientôt paralysée par le désir qu'il ne cessait d'éveiller en elle. Adrien, au bord du précipice, attrapa sans ménagement la taille de Marinette et la plaqua en un battement de cil contre le matelas, les lèvres toujours liées aux siennes. Les évènements se suivaient avec une vitesse incroyable, et le plaisir qui en résultait n'était que plus grand. Adrien attrapa ses cuisses, et Marinette eut à peine le temps de se demander ce qu'il faisait qu'un gémissement fort et guttural s'échappa de leur bouche à l'unisson. Il avait relevé ses jambes, qui reposaient désormais sur ses bras tendus, ce qui lui permettait de s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle.

— Oh, Mari… murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Les coups de reins du jeune homme se firent plus rapides, plus brouillons, presque désespérés. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et Marinette, submergée par ces nouvelles sensations, ferma les yeux, la respiration saccadée, la peau trempée de sueur.

Cette fois-ci, Adrien ne peut pas refouler ce tsunami de plaisir et le laissa l'engloutir délicieusement. Un dernier va-et-vient et il s'écroula contre la jeune femme qui passa ses mains dans ses cheveux blonds, humidifiés par la transpiration. Elle peinait à reprendre son souffle, et le poids et la chaleur d'Adrien contre elle ne l'aidaient pas à retrouver une respiration acceptable. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Finalement, les lèvres entrouvertes, le torse se soulevant au rythme effrénés de ses propres inspirations, il se redressa légèrement, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Marinette se perdit dans ses prunelles flamboyantes, et ne put empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. La même expression se faufila rapidement sur le visage d'Adrien.

— Est-ce qu'on vient juste de coucher ensemble ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Marinette passa la main sur le front brûlant du jeune homme, caressant doucement sa peau.

— Je crois bien, oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Adrien ne put empêcher un rire de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il déposa un baiser sur le poignet de son amie, et se retira lentement d'elle avant de rouler sur le dos, s'allongeant à côté d'elle. Il retira rapidement le préservatif et Marinette se nicha contre lui la seconde d'après.

— C'était plutôt pas mal, commenta-t-elle, un sourire dans la voix.

La main droite d'Adrien était passée derrière son corps, jouant avec les mèches de cheveux qui retombaient derrière son dos, et Marinette avait la tête posée contre son torse chaud. Leurs jambes étaient entremêlées les unes aux autres et leurs cœurs battaient à une vitesse folle.

— C'était _vraiment_ pas mal, murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Ce geste fit redoubler d'intensité le rythme cardiaque de Marinette qui intensifia son étreinte.

— Mais t'as pas… ? demanda-t-il d'une petite voix.

Elle se redressa, et enfouit ses yeux dans les siens.

— C'est normal, c'était la première fois, expliqua-t-elle. Tu sais, pour les filles c'est plus compliqué et… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il s'était redressé, avait allongé Marinette au milieu du lit, et s'était à nouveau positionné au-dessus d'elle, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa et abaissa ses sourcils, posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et les rapprocha de son oreille.

— Je te donne ce que tu m'as donné, susurra-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Un interminable frisson parcourut son corps.

— T'es pas obligé, c'était vraiment bi… Oh !

Sa phrase mourut dans sa bouche lorsque celle d'Adrien se retrouva sur son intimité. Elle pinça ses lèvres et rejeta sa tête en arrière, les mains appuyées contre la tête du jeune homme dont la langue courait à l'intérieur d'elle, remontait sur son clitoris, allait et venait, avec toujours plus d'entrain.

Le désir presque inhumain accumulé depuis des heures eut rapidement, très rapidement, raison de Marinette dont les soupirs se transformèrent en cris de plaisir. Ses ongles se plantèrent à nouveau dans la peau brûlante d'Adrien, au niveau de ses épaules, et elle se cambra instinctivement contre sa bouche.

— Oh, Adrien… gémit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Ce fut la dernière parole audible qu'elle réussit à émettre. Puisque, la seconde d'après, un tsunami de plaisir la terrassa toute entière, laissant éclater cette bulle de désir dans son bas-ventre. Elle retomba mollement sur le matelas, la respiration saccadée, les membres tremblants, la peau recouverte de sueur, la gorge sèche et les lèvres entrouvertes.

Adrien laissa courir ses lèvres jusqu'à son ventre chaud, déposa un baiser juste en-dessous de son sein et s'allongea à côté d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

Marinette rouvrit les yeux, offrant à son ami un regard débordant de bonheur, de bien-être et de sérénité.

— Alors ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

Elle secoua la tête, les lèvres relevées jusqu'aux oreilles, et sentit ses joues se parer d'un voile rosé lorsqu'Adrien posa sa main contre sa joue. Elle déposa un baiser contre sa paume, puis contre son poignet, et s'arrêta lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de son avant-bras. Les lèvres pincées, elle releva les yeux vers son ami et battit des cils, un sourire innocent collé sur le visage.

— Quoi ? murmura-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il baissa finalement son regard au niveau de son avant-bras et ouvrit grand les paupières. Sa peau était recouverte de griffures, vestiges du passage des ongles de Marinette. Il plongea à nouveau ses iris dans ceux de la jeune femme, et, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage, se leva du lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain, adjacente à la chambre.

Marinette le suivit du regard et fut éblouie par la lumière de la pièce. Elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche lorsque son regard rencontra le dos d'Adrien, qui était, lui aussi, recouvert de traits rouges. L'intéressé se contorsionna pour se rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts, et, la bouche entrouverte, passa ses doigts sur sa peau éraflée.

— T'es vraiment…

Il fut coupé par Marinette dont la main ne réussit plus à cacher l'amusement et qui éclata franchement de rire. Les lèvres d'Adrien se redressèrent bien vite dans un sourire consterné. Il éteignit la lumière d'un coup de main et se rua sur Marinette dont le rire ne s'accentua que davantage. Ses yeux verts se plantèrent dans les siens, et elle eut à peine le temps de détecter cette lueur si familière dans son regard qu'il plongea sa bouche dans son cou, dévorant sa peau de baisers brûlants. Le rire de Marinette se transforma rapidement en gémissement, et elle ne se rendit compte que trop tard que l'attention d'Adrien n'était portée qu'à un endroit précis de son cou. Puisque lorsqu'elle entrouvrit ses lèvres, celles du jeune homme relâchèrent sa peau dans un bruit de succion qui laissait largement présager la marque qu'il venait de laisser.

Il se redressa légèrement et lui lança un regard des plus innocents. Marinette secoua la tête et posa sa paume sur le front chaud d'Adrien, caressant doucement sa peau jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Les lèvres relevées, le jeune homme ne put résister aux lèvres de Marinette et y déposa un baiser. Sa bouche dériva ensuite sur sa joue, sur le bout de son nez, et enfin, se posa tendrement sur son front.

Marinette sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine, submergée par tout un tas de sentiments. Le bonheur de cette proximité, la satisfaction d'avoir enfin nourri cet insatiable désir qui brûlait dans son bas-ventre, cette impression d'être hors du temps, hors de la réalité. Mais elle se sentait aussi terriblement coupable, coupable d'avoir cédé égoïstement à ses pulsions, mettant en péril cette amitié qui comptait tellement, tellement, à ses yeux. Et par-dessus tout, Marinette était terrifiée à l'idée de ne jamais se remettre de cette nuit, de ne jamais pouvoir passer à autre chose, terrifiée à l'idée de ne pas être assez forte pour refouler son amour pour lui.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Heureusement, elle réussit à ravaler ses larmes, et à offrir un sourire à Adrien qui s'allongea à côté d'elle. Elle s'en voulait, ils ne se mentaient jamais, et elle avait l'impression de le trahir en lui cachant ses sentiments. Mais, c'était la meilleure chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ?

Soudain, secouée par toutes ses questions, ses pensées et ses peurs, éreintée physiquement par tout ce que son corps avait connu cette nuit, Marinette fut prise d'épuisement. Alors, elle se retourna, dos à Adrien, posa sa tête contre l'oreiller et laissa ses paupières se fermer.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit Adrien gesticuler derrière elle, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire. Elle tendit sa main et attrapa son bras, le posant sur sa taille.

— Viens là, murmura-t-elle.

Malgré lui, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Il se rapprocha finalement d'elle et colla son corps au sien, appréciant la chaleur de sa peau et la douce odeur de ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez. Il déposa un dernier baiser contre son épaule et chuchota au creux de son oreille :

— Bonne nuit, Mari.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Marinette ouvrit les yeux. Elle battit des paupières, et fronça les sourcils en voyant des tas de vêtements éparpillés sur le sol de la chambre. Son esprit était encore embrumé de fatigue mais ses idées furent rapidement éclaircies lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Adrien s'agiter autour de son corps. Les évènements de la veille remontèrent à la surface de ses pensées et un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis qu'elle se retournait doucement dans les bras du jeune homme.

Ses cheveux dorés étaient tout ébouriffés, sa mâchoire ciselée et fine mise en valeur par la lumière du soleil et sa peau halée l'attirait aussi sûrement qu'un aimant. Les lèvres d'Adrien s'étirèrent, et il fit glisser ses mains le long de la taille de Marinette.

— Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque, les paupières closes.

Elle se rapprocha légèrement de lui et posa sa main sur son torse, sentant celle d'Adrien raffermir sa prise sur sa taille.

— Plutôt, oui, chuchota-t-elle.

Il ouvrit finalement les yeux, et un frisson courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Marinette lorsque ses iris verts se plantèrent dans les siens. Son regard était intense, embrumé par la fatigue et par le désir. Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en laissant ses doigts caresser sa peau.

Ce feu qui lui avait tant fait tourner la tête il y a quelques heures recommençait à brûler dans son bas-ventre, et, si elle se fiait à la bosse qui déformait le drap blanc sous lequel Adrien était, elle n'était pas la seule.

— Il faut qu'on parle.

Marinette hocha la tête, les lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes.

— Oui, on parlera. Plus tard.

Et, elle eut à peine le temps de voir le sourire en coin d'Adrien qu'il fondit sur elle, l'embrassant fiévreusement. Ses mains grandes, fines et chaudes entourèrent sa taille, remontèrent jusqu'à sa cage thoracique, ses pouces frôlèrent ses seins et Marinette grogna contre sa bouche.

Elle se hissa au-dessus de lui et posa son bassin contre le sien, les faisant gémir à l'unisson. Les doigts d'Adrien tombèrent jusqu'en bas de son dos, jusqu'à se poser contre ses fesses et la rapprocher encore plus de lui. Ses lèvres s'écartèrent légèrement des siennes et Marinette amorça un roulement de bassin contre lui, sa bouche frôlant la sienne, son souffle se mêlant au sien. La sensation de son membre durci tout contre elle la fit soupirer de plaisir et, les mains posées sur son ventre, frotta à nouveau ses hanches contre les siennes, aidée par Adrien qui n'accentuait que davantage ses mouvements.

Ce fut dans ce lit, dans cette bulle de désir et de plaisir, dans cette chambre inondée par le soleil de l'été que tout bascula. Absolument_ tout._

— Oh, ma Lady… susurra Adrien contre ses lèvres.

Et le temps se suspendit dans les airs. Marinette éloigna ses lèvres des siennes, et se redressa, la bouche entrouverte, les paupières battantes, le souffle court et les yeux grands ouverts. Elle se demandait si elle avait bien entendu ce qui venait de sortir des lèvres d'Adrien, mais face à l'épouvante manifeste du jeune homme, elle sut que ses oreilles ne lui avaient pas jouées de tour. Les mains crispées autour de ses hanches, les joues rouges et les yeux écarquillés, il semblait réfléchir à toute allure, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Marinette pencha la tête sur le côté et fronça les sourcils.

— Q-quoi ? Tu… ?

Soudain, face aux yeux verts d'Adrien, à son visage si familier, à ses traits si parfaitement dessinés, à ses œillades qui pouvaient être si espiègles, si intenses, si malicieuses, aux sous-entendus qui sortaient parfois de ses lèvres et aux blagues qu'il lui lançait sans retenue, Marinette sut. Elle sut, à l'instant où son surnom avait résonné dans la pièce.

Elle sut qu'Adrien était Chat Noir.

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre 4, j'ai à peine commencé à l'écrire donc ce ne sera pas avant une bonne semaine. Concernant la longueur de cette histoire, il reste un ou deux chapitre, je ne suis pas encore sûre :)

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review !

Bonne soirée à tous et merci d'avoir lu :)


	4. Chapitre 4 : Eclaircissement

Hello ! Je suis très heureuse de vous poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui ! Je suis en pleine période de bac blanc, j'ai passé mon épreuve de maths ce matin mais j'ai réussi à finir d'écrire cette petite histoire, alors j'espère que la fin vous plaira :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

— Chat Noir ?

Adrien se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et hocha la tête d'un air coupable.

Les secondes passèrent, et Marinette commençait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

— Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

— Mari…

Elle haussa le ton :

— Combien de temps ?

— Je sais pas exactement… plus d'un an.

Marinette sentit sa gorge se serrer et son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine. Elle secoua la tête, les yeux noirs de rage, et attrapa les mains d'Adrien toujours posées contre ses hanches, les retirant rudement de son corps avant de s'éloigner de lui.

— Écoute, c'est compliqué, je…

— Non, c'est vraiment _très_ simple, le coupa-t-elle.

Elle attrapa le premier habit qui traînait, et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de la chemise d'Adrien. Finalement, elle s'empara d'un plaid qui trainait sur le lit et le passa autour de son corps. Les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant, elle prit des sous-vêtements, un short et un tee-shirt dans l'armoire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Adrien, après avoir enfilé un jogging, se précipita vers elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'arrêter.

— Mari, s'il-te-plaît, on peut parler ?

Ses yeux verts avaient perdu leur lueur qu'elle aimait tant et l'air coupable qu'il arborait lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais la colère était plus grande.

— J'attendais juste une chose de toi, Adrien, murmura-t-elle, le regard ancré dans le sien. La vérité. Et si t'as même pas réussi à me donner ça, compte pas sur moi pour t'écouter.

Blessé par la dureté de sa voix, il ne la retint pas lorsqu'elle s'échappa de son étreinte et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain.

Marinette laissa les larmes envahir ses yeux dès l'instant où elle referma la porte. La main plaquée contre sa bouche, elle laissa ses pleurs éclater, et extériorisa toutes ses émotions qu'elle avait gardé en elle depuis longtemps. Bien trop longtemps. Elle se sentait trahie par son meilleur ami, son coéquipier, celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Et elle se sentait stupide de ne rien avoir remarqué alors que lui savait depuis tout ce temps.

Le corps secoué par les sanglots, Marinette se glissa sous la douche et laissa ses larmes se fondre à l'eau qui coulait le long de sa peau.

* * *

Adrien attendait, assis au bord du lit, la tête baissée, la jambe agitée de soubresauts et les mains tremblantes posées contre ses cuisses. La phrase de Marinette se répétait en boucle dans son esprit, jusqu'à lui faire mal à la tête. Il voulait absolument s'éclaircir avec elle, lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment, et s'excuser.

Il lui devait de réelles excuses, il en était totalement conscient.

Son corps se redressa soudainement lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Marinette en sortit, et ne lui accorda pas un regard. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés en une queue de cheval haute, laissant largement apparaître ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle portait un débardeur rouge orné de boutons sur le devant et un short noir qui soulignait la finesse de sa taille. Sa démarche froide dégageait dans son sillage une odeur fruitée qui chatouillait les narines d'Adrien. Son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher d'elle, de sa mâchoire contractée, de ses sourcils froncés, de ses yeux blessés.

— Marinette… Je suis vraiment désolé.

Sa voix débordait de sincérité, mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

— Je voulais te le dire, vraiment…

Elle rangeait les affaires étalées sur le sol, faisant des allers-retours entre la salle de bain et la chambre.

— Mais je n'ai jamais trouvé le bon moment, et puis…

Il fut coupé par le rire amer de Marinette.

— Sérieusement ? En un an ? Te fous pas de moi.

Son ton était glacé, à tel point qu'Adrien sentit sa peau frissonner. Elle ne lui avait jamais parlé comme ça. À vrai dire, elle n'avait jamais parlé comme ça à personne.

— Tu as eu des mois et des mois, commença-t-elle. On se voit quasiment tous les jours, pendant des heures. Et c'est pas comme si t'avais eu qu'une façon de me le dire, tu pouvais aussi le faire en tant que Chat Noir ! Tu as eu tellement d'opportunités !

— Justement ! C'était jamais le bon moment ! Au début j'avais peur, ensuite plus le temps passait et plus je me mettais la pression et moins j'arrivais à te le dire. Tu me voyais vraiment te crier en plein milieu d'un combat, « Ah, au fait Ladybug, je sais que t'es Marinette » ?

La jeune fille soupira et s'approcha de la porte, la démarche toujours pleine de rage.

— Tu te rends vraiment compte de _rien_ ! cria-t-elle.

Elle descendit les escaliers, suivie de près par Adrien qui dévalait les marches juste derrière elle.

— Alors explique-moi !

— Si j'avais su, tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple !

Ils arrivèrent au rez-de-chaussée avant d'atteindre la cuisine.

— Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

Elle se retourna vers lui d'un mouvement sec, sans remarquer la présence de leurs amis dans la pièce. Le regard levé vers lui, elle secoua la tête et se mordilla les lèvres.

— J'aurais arrêté de me mentir à moi-même et de me dire que j'étais pas amoureuse de toi, alors que tout le monde, tout le monde, sauf toi évidemment, savait très bien que c'était le cas !

Adrien écarquilla les yeux, et entrouvrit la bouche.

— Parce que si j'avais su, je m'en serais pas voulue d'être non seulement amoureuse de toi mais aussi de Chat Noir ! Si j'avais su je me serais pas sentie coupable d'être amoureuse de deux garçons à la fois parce que vous êtes la. Même. Personne !

Les larmes aux yeux, Marinette s'éloigna petit à petit de lui, à reculons.

— J'aurais jamais couché avec un menteur comme toi, cracha-t-elle d'une voix méprisante.

Cette phrase le meurtrit plus que n'importe quelle blessure. Une plaie béante se forma dans son cœur et il tendit la main vers Marinette qui ne s'éloigna que davantage. Elle finit par se retourner, et sursauta en remarquant enfin la présence d'Alya et Nino. Ils avaient arrêté ce qu'ils faisaient, et les regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

Marinette essuya une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et se tourna vers Adrien. Dans d'autres conditions, elle aurait éclaté franchement de rire, mais la trahison dont elle venait d'être victime lui laissait un goût amer qui ne l'amusait pas du tout.

— Ok… commença Alya en sortant de sa léthargie. Quelqu'un m'explique ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi on a retrouvé un verre cassé ? Pourquoi vous vous hurlez dessus ? Et wow Adrien, c'est quoi toutes les griffures sur ton dos ?

Marinette sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et détourna son regard de celui d'Adrien.

— Je vais faire un tour, lança-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Le jeune homme ne prêta pas attention à Alya qui attendait clairement des explications et à Nino qui avait les yeux rivés sur son dos, les sourcils froncés. Il courut après Marinette qui sortit de la maison, après avoir attrapé les clés de la voiture qu'ils avaient louée pour la semaine.

— Attends, Mari !

Ses yeux se fermèrent et un soupir s'échappa de sa bouche. Elle se retourna et leva le regard vers lui. La tempête commençait à se dissiper, laissant place à de la déception qui se réfléchissait dans ses iris aux reflets gris.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais dû te le dire avant hier soir, je… J'aurais dû te le dire dès que je l'ai su.

Ses cheveux dorés tombaient devant ses yeux et son regard avait perdu sa lueur taquine.

— Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-il en baissant le regard.

Marinette tendit la main et la posa sur sa joue. Elle lui offrit un sourire triste et caressa sa peau de son pouce.

— Je sais, chaton. Je sais.

Il releva la tête et, la bouche entrouverte, la scruta de ses yeux humides. Le cœur de Marinette se brisa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'une larme dégoulina sur sa joue. Elle l'essuya avec son doigt et secoua la tête.

— J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, tu comprends ?

Il acquiesça et s'approcha doucement d'elle, posant ses mains de chaque côté de son visage. Ses lèvres se déposèrent sur son front dans un baiser d'une tendresse infinie. Marinette sentit un terrible sanglot monter dans sa gorge mais elle ravala sa tristesse et ferma les yeux.

Finalement, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et monta dans la voiture, rapidement rejointe par Alya qui arrivait en courant. Elle ouvrit la portière et fit signe à son amie de se décaler sur le siège passager.

— Je conduis, informa l'apprentie journaliste. T'es pas en état.

Marinette soupira mais obtempéra. Alya mit la clé sur le contact et démarra.

— Bon, explique-moi tout maintenant.

* * *

— Wow, déclara Alya quelques minutes plus tard.

Son amie se laissa tomber contre son siège et soupira, les paupières closes.

— J'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait rien dit pendant un an !

— Ouais… soupira Marinette. Moi non plus.

Alya était au courant de sa double identité depuis déjà plusieurs années. Ses qualités de détective mêlées à la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Marinette avaient fait qu'elle avait déduit finalement assez rapidement le secret de sa meilleure amie. Ce qui avait grandement soulagé cette dernière. Le fait de pouvoir parler de tout ça, à une autre personne qu'à Tikki, Maître Fu ou Chat Noir, était réellement plaisant. Avoir un nouveau point de vue sur toute cette histoire avait été assez rafraîchissant et lui avait fait beaucoup de bien.

Marinette avait dû faire la morale plusieurs fois à son amie qui avait essayé à maintes reprises de découvrir l'identité de son coéquipier. Mais elle n'était pas prête, et elle voulait, si l'occasion se présentait un jour, l'apprendre de lui. Lui, de qui elle était tombée amoureuse au fil des années. Ç'avait été bien différent d'avec Adrien. C'était d'un côté le coup de foudre, et d'un côté les sentiments qui s'étaient développés naturellement au fur et à mesure du temps. C'était d'un côté un garçon gentil, poli, naïf et de l'autre un fanfaron, blagueur et courageux. C'était le noir et le blanc, le yin et le yang.

Et pourtant, c'était la même personne.

Marinette n'en revenait pas, malgré la logique de la chose, la ressemblance frappante, l'accord de ces deux personnalités, le choc restait le même.

— Et j'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez couché ensemble !

La jeune fille sortit de ses pensées et rouvrit les paupières.

— Moi non plus…

— Enfin, c'était quand même prévisible, commenta Alya en garant la voiture.

— On va où ? demanda Marinette quelques secondes plus tard.

Son amie détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers elle.

— Faire des courses, pour ce soir.

Marinette fronça les sourcils.

— On fait quoi ce soir ?

— Une fête. Il reste de l'alcool d'hier. Et, avant que tu me dises non, tu en as bien besoin.

Elle soupira et se frotta les yeux, moyennement convaincue.

— Allez, Mari ! Ça te changera les idées, et tu pourras rendre jaloux Adrien, ça lui fera les pieds !

Marinette émit un éclat de rire et détacha sa ceinture à son tour.

— On a plus quinze ans, Alya.

L'intéressée haussa les épaules avant de sortir de la voiture.

— Fais-moi confiance.

Marinette secoua la tête en riant et suivit sa meilleure amie jusqu'à l'entrée du magasin.

* * *

— T'as vraiment foiré, là, mec.

Adrien, les coudes sur la table de la cuisine, la tête dans les mains et l'air désespéré, poussa un soupir.

— Je sais.

— Un an ! Ça fait vraiment long !

— Je sais, grogna-t-il.

Tout comme Alya était au courant de l'identité de Ladybug, Nino avait démasqué l'identité de Chat Noir il y a des années. Il fallait dire qu'Adrien était un assez piètre menteur — sauf lorsque ça concernait Marinette, visiblement — et que ses excuses étaient devenues de plus en plus bancales avec le temps.

— En plus vous avez couché ensemble, elle doit se sentir vraiment mal…

— Je sais ! hurla-t-il.

Nino arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et s'assit en fasse de son ami.

— Bon, d'accord, ça t'aide pas. Mais, sérieusement Adrien, pourquoi tu lui as rien dit ?

Il redressa la tête et regarda son ami.

— Ladybug a toujours rejeté Chat Noir, alors que c'est ma partie la plus authentique. Alors, je croyais que si elle savait qui j'étais vraiment, elle ne voudrait pas de moi.

Nino plissa les yeux, analysant la situation.

— Sauf qu'elle est amoureuse de Chat Noir.

Adrien soupira.

— Et comment j'étais censé le savoir ?

Son ami pinça ses lèvres.

— En lui disant la vérité…

Le jeune homme laissa tomber son front contre la table et contracta sa mâchoire, terriblement en colère contre lui-même.

Nino se leva et lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de s'éloigner.

— J'en connais qui se sont éclatés hier soir… déclara son ami, les yeux rivés sur son dos.

Adrien se redressa et grogna, lança un regard noir à Nino, à l'entrée de la cuisine.

— Ok, c'est pas le moment, j'ai saisi ! se défendit-il en levant les mains.

Le blond remit la tête entre ses bras et soupira une énième fois.

— J'espère que vous vous êtes protégés, au moins.

— Nino !

L'intéressé refit le même geste et s'en alla définitivement de la pièce, laissant Adrien seul avec ses pensées.

— J'espère que vous avez juste cassé un verre !

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, Marinette et Alya, après avoir fait des courses pour la soirée à venir, avaient atterri dans un magasin de vêtements. Enfin, plus justement, Alya avait trainé Marinette dans un magasin de vêtements. L'apprentie journaliste farfouillait à travers les rayons, les bras déjà plein de trouvailles, et son amie ne faisait que soupirer, regardant à peine les articles.

— Sérieusement, Mari ? grogna Alya. Depuis quand t'aimes pas faire du shopping ?

L'intéressée haussa les épaules, le regard rivé sur le sol. Son amie se rapprocha d'elle et posa fermement ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Ok, temps mort. Oublie Adrien, oublie Chat Noir, et prends du temps pour toi, juste pour toi, d'accord ? Tu pourras recommencer à t'inquiéter demain.

Les lèvres relevées, l'air plein de compassion et les yeux brillants, Alya regardait Marinette en hochant la tête. La concernée redressa finalement le regard et acquiesça en souriant légèrement.

— Aide-moi à trouver une robe, alors.

— Compte sur-moi !

À la limite de l'hystérie, Alya attrapa sa main et la guida à travers les rayons. Trouver la tenue parfaite était devenue son but, et elle ne repartirait pas avant d'avoir déniché la robe ultime pour son amie. Au bout de quelques minutes de recherches, elle attrapa un vêtement et le montra à Marinette, le sourire aux lèvres. Les yeux grands ouverts, l'héroïne de Paris secoua la tête.

— Je vais pas porter ça, assura-t-elle.

— C'est ce qu'on verra… murmura Alya en continuant ses recherches.

Après avoir trouvé deux autres robes un peu moins osées, Marinette se dirigea vers les cabines d'essayage avec Alya. La première tenue fut un échec total, le tissu baillait, et ne mettait pas du tout en valeur la silhouette fine de la jeune fille. La deuxième, en revanche, était plus cintrée, et la couleur — un bleu marine très profond — mettait en valeur ses yeux clairs.

— C'est pas mal, dit Alya, les bras croisés.

Marinette était jolie, sans aucun doute, mais il manquait quelque chose. Son amie lui tendit la première robe qu'elle lui avait présentée, et la regarda en pinçant ses lèvres. Les mains sur les hanches, les yeux plissés, l'apprentie styliste n'était vraiment pas convaincue.

— Allez, ça te coûte rien d'essayer !

Un soupir plus tard, Marinette rentra finalement dans la cabine d'essayage. Alya trépignait d'impatience, sachant très bien que son amie allait être resplendissante dans cette tenue qu'elle lui avait dégotée. Et, lorsque Marinette apparut devant ses yeux, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison de lui forcer la main.

Elle était à couper le souffle.

— Mari… Tu es vraiment magnifique.

La concernée lui offrit un sourire sincère et regarda son reflet dans le miroir. La robe était osée, vraiment sexy, très différente de ce qu'elle portait d'habitude. Mais, elle se sentait plutôt à l'aise, et belle. Ce sentiment faisait du bien. Un bien fou. Alors, en se mordillant les lèvres, Marinette hocha la tête en direction de son amie.

— Je la prends.

Après quelques emplettes supplémentaires, les deux jeunes filles étaient sur le chemin du retour, savourant le vent marin et le reflet du coucher du soleil. C'était une jolie journée d'été. Marinette, la tête appuyée contre son siège, regardait le paysage défiler, et laissait ses pensées divaguer. Cet après-midi lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, lui avait permis de penser à autre chose. Mais ses démons refirent bien trop vite leur apparition, et son sourire s'atténuait peu à peu.

— Tu regrettes ? demanda Alya, les yeux rivés sur la route.

Marinette tourna le visage vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

— D'avoir couché avec lui.

Elle réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Regrettait-elle ?

— Non, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Ses yeux se perdirent à nouveau sur le coucher de soleil.

— Non, parce que, malgré tout, je lui fais confiance. Je lui ferai toujours confiance. Et je pense que c'est essentiel pour décider de faire l'amour avec quelqu'un, surtout la première fois.

Alya hocha la tête.

— Et puis... j'en avais vraiment, vraiment très envie sur le moment, avoua-t-elle.

— Et puis t'es folle amoureuse de lui.

Marinette esquissa un sourire.

— Aussi, oui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Alya, quelques secondes plus tard.

L'intéressée ferma les yeux un instant.

— J'en sais rien.

— Surtout que tu lui as enfin avoué tes sentiments.

Les paupières de Marinette se rouvrirent et son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Les mains appuyées contre son visage, elle grogna d'énervement.

— Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? cria-t-elle.

— Lui montrer ta robe.

— Alya !

Sa meilleure amie tira la langue, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Adrien était assis sur le canapé du salon, l'esprit ailleurs, le regard rivé sur le liquide ambré qu'il faisait tournoyer dans le verre qu'il tenait à la main. La maison se remplissait peu à peu, et il reconnaissait quelques visages qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir la veille. Les rires fusaient, la musique résonnait, l'ambiance était agréable et légère, mais le cerveau du jeune homme était braqué sur Marinette. La culpabilité avait un goût amer, tellement amer que même l'alcool ne parvenait pas à masquer ce sentiment.

Il soupira et prit une nouvelle gorgée, vidant son gobelet d'une traite. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers le bar de fortune qu'Alya avait installé. Ce n'était en réalité ni plus ni moins qu'une table avec des dizaines de bouteilles d'alcool et tout autant de verres. Une main se posa alors sur son épaule.

— Ça va, mon pote ? demanda Nino.

Adrien attrapa une bouteille et remplit son gobelet, le portant à ses lèvres. Il haussa les épaules et but la moitié.

— Vas-y doucement.

— Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il en s'essuyant les lèvres du revers de sa manche.

Il fronça les sourcils face au sourire en coin de son ami, et sa confusion ne fut que plus grande lorsqu'Alya arriva, arborant la même expression.

— Oui, vas-y doucement Adrien, assura-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait encore vous deux ?

Leurs sourires s'agrandirent et Alya adressa un coup de coude à Nino, le regard rivé vers les escaliers. Le concerné suivit les yeux de sa petite-amie et se concentra à nouveau sur Adrien.

— Parce que, ce serait dommage de rater ça… murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à demander des explications, mais son regard fut attiré au même endroit que celui de ses deux amis. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et son sang commença à bouillir dans ses veines, semant un incendie sur sa peau hâlée.

— Erreur 404, Adrien a cessé de fonctionner.

Nino éclata de rire à la remarque d'Alya mais l'intéressé ne prit même pas la peine de soupirer. Le monde extérieur n'existait plus, et son attention n'était porté que sur une seule et unique personne : Marinette.

La robe qu'elle portait était à couper le souffle, les poumons d'Adrien pouvaient en témoigner. En satin blanc, le vêtement tombait élégamment le long de son corps, découvrant totalement son dos fin et musclé jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Le col bénitier de la robe contrastait avec le dos-nu sensationnel qu'elle offrait, et s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses. Si la robe faisait déjà tourner la tête d'Adrien, ses cheveux tirés en arrière lui donnait un air presque dangereux qui lui faisait désespérément penser à sa Lady. En effet, elle avait regroupé ses mèches noires en une queue de cheval haute, et avait ensuite tressé ses cheveux, sur les conseils d'Alya. La température corporelle du jeune homme n'augmenta que davantage lorsqu'elle se rapprocha, lui donnant une vue plus poussée sur son visage. Ses lèvres étaient recouvertes d'un rouge à lèvres rouge vif, et ses yeux d'un bleu profond étaient mis en valeur par sa coiffure et par cette robe incroyable.

— Je crois qu'une partie de son corps fonctionne très bien… chuchota de nouveau Alya.

Adrien sortit enfin de sa transe, et leva les yeux au ciel en direction de son amie qui éclata de rire, suivie de Nino.

— Très drôle.

— Oh allez, va la voir ! assura Nino en lui tapant l'épaule.

— Elle veut pas me voir, déclara Adrien, les yeux rivés sur Marinette.

Alya soupira et prit une gorgée d'alcool.

— Tu connais vraiment rien aux femmes, mon pauvre ami.

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré et s'éclipsa, laissant un Adrien complètement perdu, les bras levés, la bouche entrouverte, et les sourcils haussés.

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps !

— On t'aura prévenu, ajouta Nino avant de s'en aller également.

* * *

La soirée s'écoulait au rythme de l'alcool que Marinette buvait, et, si on se fiait à ses joues rouges, ses idées floues et son sourire constant, le temps défilait à une vitesse folle. Adrien n'avait pas décroché son regard d'elle depuis des heures, et ce pouvoir qu'il lui donnait, cette sensation de se sentir désirée et désirable, cette vision de ses yeux verts ancrés sur son corps, ne lui donnaient que plus envie de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de l'alcool qui se trouvait dans son verre.

Au début, elle pensait qu'il manquait juste de subtilité dans sa manière de la dévisager. Mais, au bout du vingtième contact visuel qu'ils établissaient, Marinette était persuadée qu'il savait totalement ce qu'il était en train de faire. Et l'incendie dans son bas-ventre ne s'accentua que davantage à cette idée.

Elle plissa les yeux, se détourna de son regard et se retourna, lui offrant une vue imprenable sur le dos-nu de sa robe, et continua la discussion qu'elle entretenait avec quelques amis d'Alya. Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans son dos, la faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds, alimentant cet incendie qui brûlait au fond de ses entrailles. La tête légèrement tournée, elle découvrit, sans surprise, Adrien debout derrière elle, les yeux baissés dans les siens, le regard débordant de bien trop d'émotions pour toutes les énumérer. Il ouvrit la bouche, le corps à quelques centimètres du sien, mais fut rapidement interrompu.

— Ça vous dit de jouer à j'ai déjà, j'ai jamais ? s'égosilla alors Alya.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche du jeune homme tandis que les invités restant — pas plus d'une demi-douzaine — manifestaient leur contentement. Marinette, ou, plus justement, l'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, passa à côté d'Adrien, frôlant son corps du sien, caressant sa hanche de la sienne, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, le sourire aux lèvres, la démarche séductrice et sûre d'elle. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il avait les joues en feu, la respiration saccadée, la peau parcourue de frisson et qu'il déglutissait péniblement.

Elle rejoignit finalement Alya, qui était largement sous l'influence de l'alcool, et la dizaine de personnes restantes dans le salon s'installa sur le canapé, sur le sol, sur les fauteuils, créant une ambiance assez intimiste et agréable qui faisait un grand bien à Marinette. Adrien se retrouva en face d'elle, adossé à un fauteuil, une jambe recroquevillée contre sa poitrine, le regard noir de désir qui ne décrochait pas d'elle, quelques mèches dorées retombant sur son front.

— Il est littéralement en train de te dévorer du regard, murmura Alya à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

— Bon, qui commence ? déclara Marinette, pour toute réponse.

L'apprentie journaliste secoua la tête en riant et attrapa son téléphone, lançant une application avec des questions déjà toutes préparées. Après avoir rentré les noms, Alya se tourna vers Marinette, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est toi ! Alors, Mari…

La concernée grogna pendant qu'Alya découvrait la question qui lui était destinée. Le rire qui s'échappa alors de la bouche de son amie ne la rassura pas du tout.

— As-t-on déjà procuré un orgasme ?

Marinette écarquilla les yeux, attrapant le téléphone d'un geste brusque.

— C'est quoi cette question ?

— C'est le mode Hot, rétorqua Alya en reprenant l'objet. Alors ?

Les invités avaient tous le regard rivé sur les deux jeunes filles, mais Marinette sentit une paire d'yeux verts particulièrement insistants. Alors, elle attrapa son verre, et but une grosse gorgée d'alcool, sous les acclamations et les rires de ses amis. Les questions s'enchainèrent, et bientôt, ce fut au tour d'Adrien. Marinette, le regard plongé dans le sien, se mordilla les lèvres en attendant sa question.

— Adrien… murmura Alya, l'attention rivée sur son téléphone. As-tu déjà eu une relation intime, quelle qu'elle soit, avec quelqu'un dans cette pièce ?

Il attrapa alors son verre et le vida en quelques secondes, sous les exclamations de surprise des autres.

— Sérieusement ? Avec qui ?

Adrien haussa les épaules, le sourire aux lèvres, et Marinette baissa le regard, le cœur battant. Heureusement, personne n'insista particulièrement, et les questions se poursuivirent. Nino ne toucha pas à son verre lorsque son tour arriva, et Alya vida le sien en riant quand ce fut le sien.

Bientôt, elle proposa de changer de jeu et de s'adonner à un bon vieux « action ou vérité », au plus grand dam de son amie, qui savait que ça allait mal — tout était relatif — finir.

— Mari, tu commences ! déclara l'apprentie journaliste, exaltée. Action ou vérité ?

L'intéressée, les mains de chaque côté du visage, n'était vraiment pas rassurée.

— Vérité.

C'était toujours moins pire que l'alternative, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh, intéressant… Quelle est la personne dans cette pièce avec qui tu serais le plus susceptible d'avoir une relation intime ?

Marinette soupira, et lança un regard noir à sa meilleure amie qui arborait une expression triomphante.

— Adrien… chuchota-t-elle entre ses dents.

— Pardon ? Qui ? demanda Alya.

Elle la détestait. Vraiment. Mais, l'alcool aidant, elle répondit tout de même à la question.

— Adrien Agreste ! avoua-t-elle.

Les joues cramoisies, Marinette attrapa son verre et s'y réfugia. Les regards se tournèrent vers le blond, qui s'empêchait clairement d'éclater de rire. Bien sûr, il perdit vite cette lueur de malice qui s'agitait au fond de ses yeux lorsque son tour arriva.

— Adrien… débuta Alya. Action ou vérité ?

— Vérité.

— Dis-nous un de tes fantasmes sexuels.

Ce fut au tour de Marinette d'agiter les sourcils et de lui offrir un regard débordant d'espièglerie.

— Hm… réfléchit-il. Le faire sous la douche, avoua-t-il.

Un frisson courut le long de la peau de Marinette. Le contact visuel ne se rompait pas, et, même si sa réponse était plutôt prudente et mesurée, l'étincelle dans son bas-ventre se réveilla de plus belle. Elle se demandait quels étaient ses autres fantasmes, pensa à ses propres envies, et un désir d'expérimenter tout ça avec lui gonfla au fond d'elle.

— Marinette ? Action ou vérité ?

Le temps passait à une vitesse folle. Leurs yeux ne se quittaient plus, et le cœur de la jeune fille battait sans ménagement contre sa poitrine.

— Vérité.

— Avec quelle célébrité rêverait-tu de coucher ?

Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres, et, le regard plus intense que jamais, elle déclara :

— Chat Noir.

Le regard d'Adrien devint plus intense que jamais. Ce fut à cet instant, avec beaucoup trop d'alcool dans le sang, le bas-ventre en feu, la peau à vif, que Marinette se rendit réellement compte qu'Adrien était Chat Noir. Que les deux garçons qu'elle aimait le plus au monde n'en formaient qu'un. Que l'amour de sa vie était juste en face d'elle.

Elle déglutit péniblement, et se retint de toutes ses forces de ne pas lui sauter dessus.

— Très bien, déclara Alya, les yeux posés sur ses amis.

La tension qui régnait entre les deux ne lui avait pas échappé, ni à Nino. Le jeu se poursuivit, les questions continuèrent, et Marinette avait de plus en plus chaud. Sa respiration s'accélérait, et sa gorge enflammée par l'alcool ne l'aidait pas à se calmer, ni l'incendie qui se propageait entre ses cuisses. Le regard d'Adrien, noir de désir, ne décrochait toujours pas d'elle, ce qui n'aidait pas non plus. Pas du tout.

— Marinette ?

Elle se redressa, les pensées floues, les sens altérés, et tourna la tête vers Alya.

— Action ou vérité ?

Sa langue était pâteuse, et la tension dans son bas-ventre devenait presque douloureuse.

— Je… Je me sens pas très bien… Désolée… je…

Elle se leva, tangua sur ses hauts-talons, prit appui sur les murs, et monta tant bien que mal les escaliers, sous les regards surpris et incompris des autres. Par miracle, elle atteignit sa chambre saine et sauve, et se dirigea jusque dans la salle de bain, avant de s'asperger le visage d'eau froide. Sa main mouillée et tremblante se déposa contre sa nuque, et, les yeux fermés, Marinette tenta de réguler sa respiration.

Ce fut avec une démarche incertaine mais moins tanguante qu'il y a quelques minutes qu'elle s'avança à nouveau dans la chambre. Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit, et son corps s'immobilisa.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Adrien.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler.

— Mari ?

« Pourquoi pas ? » étaient les mots qui résonnaient en boucle dans l'esprit de la jeune femme.

Pourquoi pas, hein ?

Alors, elle effaça l'espace entre deux en quelques enjambées, et fondit littéralement sur lui. Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes dans une passion presque rude. Les mains d'Adrien vinrent automatiquement trouver ses hanches, et Marinette enfouit les siennes dans ses cheveux dorés.

Un gémissement dégoulinant de désir s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'Adrien la plaqua contre la porte avec une force qui lui fit tourner la tête. Ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur ses fesses, appuyant contre sa peau sans ménagement. Elle dévorait ses lèvres des siennes, jamais rassasiée de lui.

— J'ai envie de toi, chaton, chuchota-t-elle dans le creux de son oreille. Maintenant.

Les pupilles dilatées de désir, il passa les mains dans son dos dénudé, et aventura ses doigt en dessous du tissus, faisant sursauter Marinette.

— Moi aussi, ma Lady, lui souffla-t-il, les lèvres posées contre son cou.

Les paupières fermées, les lèvres pincées, elle savourait le contact brûlant des mains d'Adrien qui attrapèrent une bretelle de sa robe, la faisant glisser le long de son bras. Sa bouche embrassa son épaule, et, bientôt, la deuxième bretelle subit le même sort. La robe chuta le long du corps de Marinette, dévoilant sa poitrine nue.

Adrien se recula légèrement, les yeux baissés, les cheveux décoiffés, et sourit.

— Je t'aime, murmura-t-il en laissant courir ses doigts sur son corps.

La peau parcourue de frisson, les lèvres entrouvertes et les paupières grandes ouvertes, Marinette, pressée entre la porte et le torse ferme d'Adrien, sentit ses pensées devenir encore un peu plus floues. Il l'avait dit.

Enfin.

Tous ses sens convergèrent vers une seule et unique envie. Ses yeux voulaient le voir tout entier, ses oreilles voulaient l'entendre gémir, sa langue voulait goûter à la sienne, son nez voulait percevoir l'odeur de sa peau. Mais par-dessus tout, son épiderme, son corps tout entier voulait le sentir. Le sentir plaqué contre elle, au-dessus, en-dessous, derrière, devant, à l'intérieur, de toutes les manières possibles. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais.

Alors, Marinette se jeta littéralement sur lui, prenant ses lèvres d'assaut, laissant ses doigts défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Un soupir guttural sortit de la bouche d'Adrien, et il pressa ses mains contre ses seins, contre son dos, contre son ventre.

Les mains tremblantes, Marinette avait bien du mal à retirer cette maudite chemise. C'était peut-être l'alcool, peut-être l'excitation, ou peut-être le bonheur, tout simplement. Peu importait, et le feu entre ses cuisses devenait presque insupportable, alors elle tira sans ménagement sur les pans du vêtement, envoyant valser les boutons aux quatre coins de la chambre, découvrant enfin son torse.

— C'est tellement cliché, murmura Adrien en riant.

Marinette se précipita contre sa peau, laissant courir sa langue contre ses pectoraux, mordillant sa peau brûlante. Elle dût s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises, mais réussit à retirer sa ceinture de ses doigts flageolants, et bientôt, le pantalon du jeune homme tomba à ses pieds. D'un coup de pied habile, il se débarrassa du vêtement, et de ses chaussures, se retrouvant en caleçon, les mains pressées contre la taille de Marinette. Cette dernière fit de même, et, lorsqu'elle retira ses talons, Adrien dû se baisser considérablement pour l'embrasser. Il grogna de frustration, et Marinette ne put s'empêcher de sourire, avant de voir la lueur de défi briller dans les yeux d'Adrien.

Sans préambule, il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses, la soulevant dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait rien, et la plaqua davantage contre la porte, collant son bassin contre le sien.

— Adrien… susurra-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai besoin… j'ai…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Mari ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

La ressemblance avec Chat Noir la frappa en plein visage, et un mouvement de hanche incontrôlable anima son corps.

— Je vais te montrer, murmura-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Adrien passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, complètement à sa merci. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, et se laissa tomber sur le sol, attrapant la main du jeune homme. Sans ménagement, elle posa ses mains contre son torse et le poussa sur le lit, avant de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses, le regard intense.

Elle se baissa légèrement, frôla ses lèvres des siennes sans jamais leur offrir de baiser, et attrapa les bords de son sous-vêtement, qui finit bien rapidement jeté au pied du lit. Le membre dur et chaud d'Adrien qui frottait contre son entrejambe lui envoya une salve de plaisir dans tout son corps.

Adrien, complètement hypnotisé par sa partenaire, attrapa la boite de préservatifs qui trainait sur la table de nuit et enfila une protection, tandis que les lèvres de Marinette couraient le long de son cou. Ses longs doigts habiles s'aventurèrent jusqu'à ses hanches, et attrapèrent presque rudement les coutures de sa culotte, avant de la retirer tout aussi vivement.

— Attends, chuchota Marinette alors qu'il se positionnait entre ses cuisses.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais elle lui répondit par un baiser aussi léger qu'une plume. Elle se mordilla les lèvres, et attrapa ses mains, avant de le faire se redresser, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien.

— Tu as dit un de tes fantasmes… murmura-t-elle en caressant son visage de ses doigts. À moi de te révéler un des miens.

Elle ne voulait pas de tendresse, ni même de douceur. Elle avait besoin de le sentir, de sentir qu'il était là. Alors, elle se retira de ses cuisses, et s'avança sur le matelas, la tête au niveau des oreillers, à quatre pattes sur le lit. Son regard était ancré à celui d'Adrien, juste derrière elle.

— Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête, et une flamme de désir inédite se dressa dans les yeux du jeune homme qui s'avança vers elle. Il posa sa main sur le bas de son dos, caressa ses fesses avant d'attraper plus fermement sa peau. Marinette laissa tomber son front contre le matelas lorsqu'elle sentit Adrien entre ses cuisses.

Un gémissement incontrôlable s'échappa de sa gorge brûlante lorsqu'il s'inséra lentement à l'intérieur d'elle. Doucement, trop doucement, il amorça des mouvements de va-et-vient. Elle pouvait sentir qu'il se contenait.

— Chaton… murmura-t-elle d'une voix gutturale. Je t'en supplie, ne te retiens pas. J'ai… besoin de toi…

La seconde d'après, il esquissa un coup de rein beaucoup plus puissant, et Marinette ne put retenir un gémissement de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle laissa tomber le haut de son corps contre le matelas et ferma les yeux, le bas-ventre brûlant de plaisir.

Adrien avait une vue imprenable sur les hanches de Marinette, sur son dos fin et musclé, sur ses longs cheveux noirs tressés. Une main pressée contre sa taille, il glissa l'autre jusqu'à sa nuque, caressant sa peau, y semant d'innombrables frissons et tout autant d'incendies. Marinette attrapa ses doigts, les entrelaçant aux siens, s'y raccrochant comme à une bouée dans cet océan de jouissance qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

La main d'Adrien se crispa autour de sa taille alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle, et un gémissement rauque, à la limite du grognement, résonna aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Elle rapprocha sa main de ses lèvres, déposa un baiser contre ses doigts longs et fin, et passa sa langue contre sa peau avant d'insérer son index dans sa bouche, ce qui n'intensifia que davantage les soupirs de plaisir du concerné.

— Oh, Mari… souffla-t-il.

Ils sentaient tous les deux que ce tsunami de bien-être qui les guettait depuis des heures allait bientôt les engloutir. Alors, Adrien laissa courir sa main, jusque là posée sur la taille de Marinette, entre ses cuisses, la faisant sursauter, jusqu'à poser ses doigts sur son clitoris gonflé et brûlant.

Marinette enfonça sans ménagement ses ongles dans le poignet d'Adrien, sa langue toujours posée sur son index. Il amorça des mouvements circulaires contre la partie la plus sensible de son corps, et elle se cambra davantage, les paupières closes, le corps tremblant.

Finalement, cette gigantesque vague de plaisir la submergea, et Marinette s'y noya avec joie. Ce n'était plus un gémissement mais un cri débordant de satisfaction qui retentit dans la pièce, et Adrien ne tarda pas à la rejoindre dans cet état de jouissance. Elle retomba contre le matelas, il retomba sur elle. Elle serra sa main dans la sienne, il posa ses lèvres contre son dos. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur, il sentit le sien se remplir d'amour.

Marinette se retourna, dos contre le lit, et Adrien s'allongea à côté d'elle. Leurs torses se soulevaient à une vitesse folle, et ils tournèrent leur visage l'un vers l'autre, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle fut la première à éclater de rire, et il l'imita bien vite.

Adrien posa une main sur le front brûlant de la jeune femme, et caressa doucement ses cheveux, avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le regarda, les yeux brillants comme une nuit d'été.

— Est-ce qu'on finira une soirée un jour ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Les lèvres redressées, Marinette haussa les épaules, avant de se nicher contre lui, la tête posée contre son torse.

— Je préfère finir la soirée avec toi, murmura-t-elle.

Adrien resserra son emprise autour de son corps et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu as ce fantasme ?

Marinette ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle savait très bien que ses yeux verts dégoulinaient de cette lueur espiègle qui le caractérisait si bien.

— Peut-être… Et toi ?

Elle se redressa, la main posée contre ses abdominaux, le coude appuyé contre le matelas, le sourire aux lèvres.

— Beaucoup trop longtemps, ma Lady, susurra-t-il.

Les secondes passèrent, et les questions commencèrent à affluer dans l'esprit de Marinette qui retrouvait peu à peu sa clairvoyance.

— Comment ça se fait que tu n'ait jamais rien tenté pendant tout ce temps ?

Un éclat de réflexion se mit à briller dans ses yeux verts.

— Avant, j'étais juste perdu. Perdu entre toi et Ladybug, je comprenais pas comment c'était possible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois. D'aimer à ce point, je veux dire. Je me sentais coupable, et…

Il se stoppa face à l'expression touchée de Marinette qui se mordillait les lèvres.

— Et je suis désolé de t'avoir condamnée à ressentir ça alors que j'aurais pu y remédier.

Il baissa les yeux, et laissa sa tête retomber contre l'oreiller.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Mari.

Elle déposa ses lèvres contre sa mâchoire avant de rapprocher son visage du sien.

— Je sais, mon chaton. Je sais.

— C'est juste que… continua-t-il, les yeux plongés dans les siens. Je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression, te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Et… et puisque tu rejetais les avances de Chat Noir depuis des années, je me suis dit que si tu n'aimais pas cette partie de moi, c'était peine perdue. Alors, je me suis toujours dit que ça n'arriverait jamais. J'aurais pas dû décider à ta place. C'était à toi de faire ce choix, pas à moi.

Elle se laissa tomber contre le matelas, le regard rivé au plafond.

— Surtout que j'étais complètement amoureuse de toi en tant que Chat Noir. Et que j'étais aussi amoureuse de toi en tant qu'Adrien depuis… depuis vraiment trop longtemps. Et le fait que vous soyez la même personne, c'est incroyable, j'ai l'impression que tous mes sentiments se sont additionnés, et ça fait quelque chose de super fort, c'est…

Son flux de paroles s'interrompit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire. Le sang afflua dans ses joues et elle se crispa, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Amoureuse, alors ?

Doucement, très doucement, elle tourna son visage vers le sien, et découvrit son expression débordante d'amour qui lui fit immédiatement fondre le cœur.

— Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Adrien ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se précipita sur elle, emprisonnant ses lèvres dans un baiser débordant de passion. Les mains de Marinette se glissèrent automatiquement dans son dos, et celles d'Adrien se posèrent contre sa taille. Sa bouche dévora littéralement sa peau, caressant ses lèvres, ses joues, son front, le bout de son nez, la ligne de sa mâchoire, faisant sourire la jeune femme.

— Je suis amoureux de toi aussi, princesse, souffla-t-il contre son oreille.

Un frisson d'une puissance folle parcourut sa colonne vertébrale, et Marinette posa ses mains contre ses joues, ancrant son regard dans le sien. Ses yeux d'un vert flamboyant étaient illuminés par le clair de lune, et une flamme dansait dans ses pupilles, donnant un savant mélange entre le regard sérieux et tendre d'Adrien et entre celui passionné et fanfaron de Chat Noir.

Les commissures des lèvres redressées, Marinette ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante face à la chance qu'elle avait. La chance qu'ils ne fassent qu'un, la chance de s'être trouvés deux fois, la chance d'être ensemble.

La chance de la coccinelle.

* * *

Et voilà !

J'espère vraiment, vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu, mais surtout que cette histoire vous a plu ! Je sais que ce n'est pas très recherché, pas très profond, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire une petite fiction sans prise de tête, pour penser à autre chose plutôt que de me lancer dans une histoire plus complexe ;)

**J'hésite cependant à faire un petit chapitre bonus avec une petite scène (la scène de la douche aha) que je voulais normalement inclure dans ce chapitre mais je trouvais que c'était une bonne fin comme ça, alors je n'ai rien mis, mais si vous y tenez, dites-le moi en review et je me ferais un plaisir d'écrire un petit chapitre en plus !**

Bonne après-midi et merci de m'avoir suivi pendant ces quelques semaines !


End file.
